Digimon: Digi-Guardians 02
by TheCrypticShadow
Summary: Following the events of the first Digimon: Digi-Guardians (also known as Digi-Guardians 01), this story follows the events with a year and a half having passed. Tyler "Ty" Roe finally got his own continent to patrol, but before he can even start runs into an old face, and four new recruits with the right Digivice claiming to be there to join the Digi-Guardians. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: A New World

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon

(The Digimon are shown)

Oh oh, Hey Digimon

(Their human partners are shown behind them)

Its a new dawn, and a New Digital World.

(Shows the vast Digital World)

PAtroling the Zones, and keeping all safe

(Shows the Continet of Datanet, and its surrounding islands)

Showing everyone just how...

(Shows the Continent of Datanet's map with all the zones, including the North Zone, Far North Zone, and the Jungle Zone)

Its a brand new world, full of Digimon

(Show Ty and Calumon sleeping)

And new friends to tag along

(Show the new Digi-Team and their Digimon next to them)

Having fun and showing off

(Show Veemon and Wormmon playing soccer)

While still battling, those Forces of Darkness

(Show Patamon digivolve into Angemon, and Palmon into Togamon)

We will guard those, and protect the light!

(Show the new Crests behind the new Digi-Guardians)

And we will do what is right, because that is alright!

(Everyone jumping up and forward before the camera turns and shows them running off towards a new place)

* * *

 _So, I know, there was already a Patamon. This is a different Patamon. I normally would not repeat a Digimon so soon, and I am aware three of the Digimon are straight from Adventures 02. They are ALL different Digimon then any from Adventures 01 or 02, or the ones you meet in Digi-Guardians 01, which are the same from Adventures. The reason I use these is because I need Digimon with good, balanced, clear Digivolution lines. I already add a ton to the Digivolution progress. If I start mixing things up, all of our brains will hurt. Also, for cannon reasons, I am letting you know this is one and a half years after Digi-Guardians 01, Which to make it easier on everyone, I will call DigiG01._ _Now, let us get started!_

Tyler "Ty" Roe was sound asleep. Calumon was fast asleep next to him. It had only been a week since Lilian was accepted into college early, and CK and Ty got their own rooms since she was staying on campus, so everything was so much better. He and Magimon always seemed to make a lot of noise when they woke up, and Ty and Calumon always ended up extremely tired as a result. Having their own room was one of the greatest things of all time.

However, that ended when the sunlight finally hit Ty's face, causing him to stir. Suddenly, both he and Calumon were wide awake on the floor, having rolled out of bed. Ty and Calumon yawned at the same time, which resulted in them both laughing. That is when they looked at the time. "Uh oh! We are going to be late!"

"But its a saturday!" Calumon mentioned while yawning.

"Not school! Patrol! We just got assigned our own Continent, remember?" Ty reminded him.

Calumon jumped right up. "Oh yeah! We gotta hurry!"

Ty quickly tossed his clothes off as he and Calumon ran into the bathroom. Calumon started the water, as he put the towels just close enough to be in reach. Both he and Calumon jumped into the shower. It was a thing they did by accident once or twice, but it became a thing they were okay with. It helped them get ready faster, and being the best of friends, not to mention having the Crest of Friendship, helped make it less awkward.

"Ty? Is that you in the shower?" Ty's mom asked as she opened the door.

"Mom! You still have the see through shower curtain in here!" Ty yelled, embarressed.

"Sorry! I was just wondering why your pyjammas were on the floor! Leaving now!" Ty's mom told him.

After the shower, Calumon and Ty quickly got out of the shower. Ty wrapped a towel around him, and Calumon took a small towel to dry himself off as Ty rushed to get dressed. The two met up when Ty bolted out of his room and down the stairs, Calumon following right behind. They went to the breakfast table, and started making some breakfast. Calumon put a drainer on his head, while Ty made them both some cereal.

Ty's mom walked in. "I see you two are in a hurry. Going somewhere?"

"Yeah! With Lilian busy at college, and since I am a lot older since we started, the rest of the group gave me a whole continent to patrol! This is my chance to prove myself!" Ty mentioned with excitement. Their mother had learned a year and a half ago about the truth reguarding Digimon, the DigiDestined, and the Digi-Guardians. It took some time, but she got used to what they do. Plus, the lack of The Grand Creator made things all the more safer, and she knew Calumon would never let any harm come to Ty.

"Well, good luck then" Ty's mother mentioned. "Oh! I figured you would go to the Digital World today! I packed two lunch boxes in your backpack next to the front door!"

"Thank you mom!" Ty yelled.

"Yeah, thank you mom!" Calumon repeated. Calumon had grown to be as much of a son to her as Ty was.

As the two of them left, they ran into CK and Magimon. "Oh, hey you two".

"Going for your first day with your own Continent?" CK asked.

"Yep. What are you doing here though?"

"I am getting some snacks. The water over by one of the Zones in my area has not been good for crops, and I figured they could use some additional food. YOu know how Digimon get".

"Alright, well. See you later!" Ty told his brother, before he and Calumon took off. It took them awhile, but they had finally created a stable Digiport, a place that they could focus on returning to without worrying of ending up halfway across the city. It was in an old Radio Station Building nearby.

Once they arrived, they ran into a strange face. It was some guy, with a Motimon. "What are you doing here?"

The man turned around. "Oh, I am sorry. The name is Izzy. I was just meeting up with my friend, Motimon".

"Motimon...oh, you must be Tentomon! Jack felt really sorry about the whole..."

"Its okay, I was under the control of someone else. Thanks for the mention though" Motimon mentioned. "Anyways, Izzy, please tell me everything I missed!"

"Sure thing, pal" Izzy mentioned, as he and Motimon left. Before he did go, he turned back and spoke to Ty. "By the way, I think you might want to hurry. Kari told me about you guys. I think I saw some other kids around here".

"Uh oh, I hope they did not mess with the equipment!" Ty mentioned, as he and Calumon ran towards the control room. As he got there, the Digiport was already open. "Oh no. Calumon, we have to go after them. Ready?"

"Ready!" Calumon confirmed, and Ty held his Digivice up to the Digiport.

"Digiport open!" Ty yelled, and he and Calumon were transported into the Digital World. Luckily for him, the Digiport was still linked to where he had planned to go. Once he arrived, four kids were there waiting for him.

"Hey look, that must be him!" one of them shouted.

"Who are you all?" Ty asked, Calumon trying to hide behind him. When they all turned around however, each one was carrying a Digi-Egg. "What the! What is going on here!"

"We are here to join the Digi-Guardians!" they shouted. Ty had been the second youngest of the Original Digi-Guardians, but most of them were younger then he was now. Only one of them was older then him, some kid wearing goggles like Jack, and even then he was only a year or two older. "We heard all about you guys in the Digital World! And we have the right Digivice, see? A D-Link!"

The D-Link was what they were calling their versions of the D'Arcs now. It took everyone awhile to agree on a name. Currently, there were four known types of Digivices. The Original, The D3, The D'Arc, and the ones the Digi-Guardians had, the D-Links, given the link they had with their Digimon. Still, to see more D-Links was strange. And their Digi-Partners were still in Egg form. "Wait, hold on. One, you went into the Digital World with unhatched Digi-Eggs? Two, where did you get those Digivices and Digi-Eggs? And three, how did you know where to find me?"

"Some man named Gennai told us where to find you. We got the Digivices a few months ago, I think maybe exactly a year after all those real Digimon invaded the city" one of them said. "Oh, my name is Noah Williams by the way".

"My name is Sarah Blake. And yeah, we did. That is where we found the Digi-Eggs thanks to our Digivices. We are all friends, we were together when we saw the Digimon. This one good Digimon even saved us!" Sarah told them.

"My name is Luke Blake, Sarah is my twin sister, and this was the exact Digivice we got. Gennai told us all about the D-Links, and what they mean. He said we should talk to you".

Then the oldest finally spoke. "And my name is David. So, you two are a Digi-Guardian?"

"Yeah" Ty said, as one of them turned to face the cliff nearby. There was a beach below, as well as a lovely looking ocean. "So, who thought about waiting for me inside the Digital World though? What if..."

Suddenly, a loud growl could be heard all throughout the area. A Tyrannomon emerged from the forest. "Uh oh! That is one tough Digimon!"

"Ahhh! Please hatch now eggs!" Noah yelled.

"Calumon, give them a hand!" Ty yelled.

"Boosting Light!"

Calumon basked the DigiEggs in light, causing them to hatch. It bypassed their Fresh Form, and they immediately were in their in training form. Noah got Tokomon, Sarah got Tanemon, Luke got DemiDevimon, and David got Minomon. "They hatched!"

The group still had to run though, as the Tyrannomon charged towards them. They made it to the tree line, and took cover behind some trees. However, it clearly was not good enough, as it turned around, clearly able to smell them. "It can't end like this!"

"I wont let anything bad happen to a friend I only just met!" DemiDevimon shouted, jumping out of the egg and in front of Luke.

"Same!" Tokomon yelled, joining DemiDevimon.

"Me neither!" Tanemon exclaimed.

Minomon then jumped down next to them. "Neither will I!"

"I will help as well!" Calumon told them all as he joined them. Suddenly, the four other Digimon, faced with this foe, Digivolved again.

====Tokomon digivolves to...Patamon!====

====Tanemon digivolves to...Palmon!====

====DemiVeemon digivolves to...Veemon!====

====Minomon digivolves to...Wormmon!====

"They digivolved!" Noah shouted.

"Its not enough to deal with Tyrannomon though!"

Ty held out his Digivice. "Calumon, your turn!"

====Calumon digivolves to...Dancromon!====

"Titantic Tap!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"V-Headbutt!"

"Silk Thread!"

The combined attacks hit Tyrannomon and knocked him backwards, causing him to trip and fall off of a cliff. While not destroyed, Tyrannomon appeared to be unconcious.

Ty turned to face the others. "Alright, fine. For now I guess, you can be Digi-Guardians in training".

Everyone else got really excited. "Yeah!"

 _Woah, looks like Ty is in over his head! But will these new DigiDestined be able to make the mark to become full fledged Digi-Guardians? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians (02)_ _!_


	2. Chapter 2: A New Team

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians, a year and a half had passed and Ty and Calumon were off to patrol the newly made Continent of Datanet in the Digital World. Along the way, they met an old face, who told them about four new Digi-Destined. He found an open Digiport, and followed them into the Digital World. They made introductions, and Ty discovered they had D-Links too. However, they were soon interrupted by a rogue Tyrannomon. Calumon helped the new Digi-Guardian's Digimon Digivolve, and then they digivolved again on their own when the group was in big trouble. Their combined firepower caused the Tyrannomon to fall down the side of a cliff, giving them at least a few moments of safety._

"Okay, so, let me get this straight. On your first day, you find four other DigiDestined with D-Links like ours, with Digi-Eggs, and already able to open DigiPorts?" Lilian asked over the Digivice Comm Network.

"Yep" Ty told her. "I know, I have all the fun".

"Well, I guess its up to you to show them the ropes" Lilian told him.

"What! So we are keeping them? I am all for new friends, but new Digi-Guardians? We are out of Crests!"

"Not necessarily. We have had some reports of new Crests showing up all over the net and the Digital World. We actually found a second Crest of Hope, as well as a Crest of Sincerity by two others over on CK's continent. He will handle them. In the mean time, you help these newbies and show them the ropes".

"Fine, I will try. Hopefully I am better at it then Jack. He never explained anything till after it happened" Ty said with a slight laugh.

"Good luck!" his sister told him before handing up.

As Ty got off the phone, he turned to see the new Digi-Guardians. All their Digimon had returned to the In-Training forms in the human world, likely because they had all just been born and did not have the strength yet to keep up their Rookie forms even. "Alright, so...we still don't know what Crests you guys have. But before we can even find them, we need to get your Digimon stronger, as well as figure out your own Digibonds and how they work".

"So DemiVeemon can get even more powerful?" Luke asked.

"So can Tanemon?" his sister replied.

"Yes, but it requires two things: Training, and Bonding. I know the best place to do both!" Ty told them. "Follow me!"

They made their way towards the Digiport, and traveled to the Digital World. They arrived at a place that had a few cabins, a lake with some waterfalls that are flowing the wrong way, as well as being in the middle of the forest. "Welcome to Ascending Springs. THe water of there is great for baths, there are more then enough cabins for everyone. Additionally, there is a terminal in each cabin for Digiport reasons, and we are nowhere near any hostile Digimon. Ascending Springs is on the Floating Isles, which is a part of the Mid-Western Zone".

"Why is the continent split up into zones?" Sarah asked.

"To make it easier to patrol! Once we get you trained up, you can help with that. Now, Calumon? These Digimon need something to lift!"

"GOt it!"

====Calumon Digivolves to...Dancromon!====

Dancromon charged towards some trees. "Titanic Tap!"

A few trees got knocked down, and then Dancromon split them up into smaller chunks. "Alright, now. All the new Digimon and DigiDestined need to lift these logs to the firepit. When everyone is done, everyone can cool down with a dip in the springs. Sounds good?"

"Alright! DemiVeemon, you ready?" Luke asked.

"You too Tokomon?"

"What about you Tanemon?"

"Minomon, you ready to go?"

"Ready!" THe Digimon said.

====DemiVeemon digivolves to...Veemon!====

====Tokomon digivolves to...Patamon!====

====Minomon digivolves to...Wormmon!====

====Tanemon digivolves to...Palmon!====

"Okay! Lets do this as quickly as possible!" Sarah said.

"Alright! Poison Ivy!"

"Veemon, lets get these logs rolling!"

"V-Headbutt!"

"Patamon, keep those logs in the right direction!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Wormmon! Bring them all in!"

"Sticky Net!"

With a bit more attacks like that, Ty watched as the Digimon used their abilities to get many logs to the campsite, as well as their human partners help carry the load. Once all that was done, everyone took a dip in the lake.

"This is good water. Luke, remind me to pack a swimsuit next time we go to the digital world".

"Only if you remember to remind me" Luke replied to his twin sister.

"I asked first!"

"Nu uh! That was not a question, it was a statement!"

"Shut up Luke!"

"You first Sarah!"

Patamon swam by Noah. "Are humans always this silly?"

"Only when together" Noah replied. "And in this case, siblings who are taking a hot springs bath together".

"Don't even get us started on that" Luke told him.

"Because we are twins, our mom used to make us bathe together. For a long time".

After that, everyone dried off and got dressed. Suddenly, as they did, a giant fireball came down from above. On a cliff above them was BlackGreymon.

"Everyone, take cover!" Ty yelled. The group took cover behind some trees, as BlackGreymon jumped down and starting shooting fireballs at everyone.

"What is with this guy? What is his problem?" David Bell asked.

"The Grand Creator created many Digimon, including quite a few BlackGreymon. They are all angry at us for killing his 'father' in a way that prevents his data from being reconfigured" Ty told them. "Calumon?"

"Read..." Calumon started, but BlackGreymon hit Calumon with a direct Nova Blast. Luke and Sarah ran over to make sure they were okay.

Sudenly, BlackGreymon cornerned all three of them. "Any last words?"

"Yeah!" Veemon and Palmon said. "We wont let you hurt our friends!"

Suddenly, Luke's and Sarah's Digivices activated.

====Veemon digivolve to...ExVeemon!====

====Palmon digivolve to...Togamon!====

"Our Digimon Digivolved!" Sarah shouted.

"Yeah! Now show them the one two punch!" (This felt needed: watch?v=GYJZyloFYHE)

"V-Laser!"

"Needle Punch"

BlackGreymon got knocked back, but he got back up. "Nova Blaster!"

ExVeemon caught the fireball. "Care to go batting Togamon?"

"Send him back to the batting cage!" Luke yelled.

"Show him what you got, Togamon!" Sarah added.

"Alright" she said, picking up a small tree. "Throw the ball!"

ExVeemon threw the Nova Fireball over, and then Togamon hit it with the improvised bat and sent it flying into the cliff wall. It got back up, but the two of them charged forward for the final attack. It spat out two quick Nova Blasts, directly hitting them both and knocking them down.

"ExVeemon!" Luke yelled.

"Togamon!" Sarah exclaimed. They both ran towards their respective Digimon.

"Its okay...we wont give up" ExVeemon said.

"We can't give up..." Togamon added, trying to stand up as BlackGreymon jumped over the springs and right next to them.

"I wont let you hurt my friend!" Luke yelled.

"Yeah! You will have to go through us!" Sarah shouted. Suddenly, both of their Digivices activated.

====Luke and ExVeemon, connected! Digi-Bond Weapon: Crossbow! Digi-Bond Armor engaged!====

====Sarah and Togamon, COnnected! Digi-Bond Weapon: Whip! Digi-Bond Armor engaged!====

"Woah...what happened?"

"The bond you built with your Digimon is strong enough for you to access the Digi-Bond! Now, all four of you show BlackGreymon what happens when you pick on the Digi-Guardians!"

"Right!" they both said.

Luke shot BlackGreymon with his Digi-Crossbow, while Sarah used her whip to cause him to trip when he tried to step backwards. ExVeemon then charged right into him, while Togamon jumped upward and delivered the finishing blow. The digimon then turned into data, and was absorbed by their Digivices.

"We did it!" they both said, giving each other a high five.

"Well done" Calumon announced.

"Congratulations. You defeated one Digimon. It wont be enough though" a voice called out. Everyone looked up, and someone wearing a black cloak was standing at the top of the cliff. "You may have won this battle, but you have not won the war! I will be seeing you again, real soon".

Suddenly, he just disappeared into the forest. David went over to Ty. "Who was that guy?"

"Trouble" Ty told him.

 _A victory for the new Digi-Guardians! But who is this mysterious figure, and why does he seem to have it out for the group? Tune in next time to Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	3. Chapter 3: Angemon vs Devimon!

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians (02), Ty took the team for some good ol team building. The new team learned to use their abilties and work with their Digimon some, and ended up argueing a little too. Then, BlackGreymon appeared, and needed a little beat down. Calumon was hit before he could Digivolve, and Luke and Sarah got in the way, forcing Veemon and Palmon to digivolve into ExVeemon and Togomon! They sure showed him a few lessons on teamwork! BUt who was that mysterious looking guy?_

"And you are sure that he was one of them?" the woman asked the man from before. "You must be losing your touch, Goliath. Three of them are far too young to have been the Digi-Guardians from a year and a half ago".

"There was no mistake Lilith" Goliath told her. "He was, he had Calumon. But the others? They I believe are new Digi-Guardians. New DigiDestined. With D-Links".

"Then they have reinforcements. And in our region of interest, too" Lilith mentioned. "What about you, Arnold?"

"I think we should crush them like bugs" Arnold told them. "All of us, right now and deal with them ourselves".

"You really think they are worth our time?" Lilith asked. "I mean, sure one of them has Calumon, but its not like they are even aware of us yet. They have no idea who we are, or what we are, or who we serve. I think discression is our friend right now. Lets not tip our hand"

"Then who shall we send to deal with them?" Goliath asked.

"How about...Devimon? He was one of the most...loving to his late dark master, GeneOlypimon. A shame GeneOlypimon could not have been a bigger distration, but the trail of destruction he left in his wake has been keeping all the DigiDestined busy enough to not notice us".

"Perhaps we should start deploying some of the old toys we had ressurected as well" Arnold suggested.

"No, besides I don't feel like dealing with Shanon anyways" Goliath mentioned. "Devimon it is, then. And lets not wait for them to enter the Digital World".

* * *

Ty woke up to Calumon's singing. "Hey, why are you...oh no, I didn't did I?"

"You did you did you did! We gotta run or we will be late for school!" Calumon yelled.

"Damnit! Okay, initiate operation Alpha Delta Gamma Twelve!"

"Alright!"

Calumon threw Ty something to wear which he put on as it was tossed to him. Ty got his books together as Calumon got some cereal bars for the road. "Bye mom running off to school now see you later!"

The two of them ran as fast as they could towards School, running into Luke, Sarah, and David along the way. "You guys late too?"

"Yep!"

"Just keep running!" Luke added.

"Mush humans!" DemiVeemon mentioned from inside the backpack.

"Keep going!" Tanemon added.

They managed to make it to school, if only barely on time. Calumon, DemiVeemon, Minomon, and Tanemon went off on their own to play nearby. _I hope they will be alright...Calumon has a habit of getting into trouble._

As he watched the clock, he really hoped they were not getting themselves into too much trouble.

* * *

"So what do you think this room is used for?" DemiVeemon asked.

"I think its a closet" Calumon mentioned. "It seems to be used for storing things".

"Like us?" Tanemon asked.

"Nah. We just found this place. Its boring though. Lets go raid the lunch room!" Minomon mentioned.

"Won't their be kids there? You know we shouldn't be around other kids. What if they try to become our partners instead?"

"You don't think they would try to take us from our friends, would you?" Tanemon asked.

Calumon smiled. "If we stick together, nothing can break our friendship! We will be like, super secret agent Digimon! Out to sneakily get food for all of us Digimon pals! I wonder where Noah and Tokomon is though?"

"Maybe already at the lunch room! Lets go!"

The group of Digimon made their way towards the lunchroom, when all of a sudden a Digital Field popped up all throughout the school. "Uh oh...this can't be good".

"Then we need to Digivolve!" DemiVeemon yelled.

"I am afraid it wont be that easy!" an evil voice yelled.

* * *

Noah and Tokomon were running late, when they saw the Digital Field appearing over the school. "Tokomon, looks like there is trouble ahead! Ready?"

"Ready!" Tokomon announced.

====Tokomon digivolve to...Patamon!====

"Lets go Noah!" Patamon yelled.

The two ran into the Digital Field. "So who do you think it will be?"

"Probably someone dangerous, if they entered the real world" Patamon said as they turned into a hallway. "I sense Darkness ahead".

"You can do that?"

"I am a Holy Beast Digimon" Patamon reminded him.

Noah took out his slingshot. "Well when we will find it, I will give you covering fire while you Digivolve!"

"Alright!" Patamon said with excitement.

The two followed the trail of screams and shouting, until they turned the corner into the cafeteria, where DemiVeemon, Calumon, Tanemon, and Minomon were running away from a Devimon. Noah took out his digivice and scanned it. "Uh oh, this guy is a dark evil Digimon, with a very powerful Darkness Slash attack in addition to all his other ones".

"Well then, there is only one thing to do!" Patamon yelled. "Lets show them what I can do!"

"Do it Patamon!" Noah yelled. "I believe in you!"

Suddenly, Noah's Digivice began to glow.

====Patamon Digivolve to...Angemon!====

"An Angemon! Here?!"

"That is right Devimon, and your time of terror is over! Its time you took a recess!" Angemon yelled, as Noah ran out behind him to help.

"I wont make it easy for you!" Devimon yelled. "Lets start with a direct attack on your human partner! Darkness Haze!"

"No! Noah!" Angemon yelled.

"Angemon! Look out!" Noah yelled, to warn Angemon about Devimon's sneak attack. SUddenly, his D-Link activated.

====Noah and Angemon, Connected! Digi-Bond Weapon: Super Slingshot! Digi-BOnd Armor, Activate!====

"Woah, cool" Noah mentioned, diving out of the way of the Darkness Haze. "Show him what we can do, Angemon!"

"Right! Hand of Fate!"

Devimon was hit by the attack, as it was especially effective against Dark Digimon. Angemon continued the assault, until something unexpected happened. Devimon disappeared, and in front of Angemon was a human. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Devimon switched places with a human to escape! How low, cant even escape without help" Noah mentioned.

"Guess again!" a voice yelled from behind Noah.

"Look out!" the other Digimon yelled.

"Oh yeah" Noah said as he turned around and fired a slingshot round straight into his face. "Take this!"

"Ahhh!" Devimon yelled in pain.

Noah looked behind him. "Get out of here kid!"

That was when he noticed the kid was already gone. Angemon flew next to him. "Well, thats rude. Didn't even stay to wish us luck".

"Well how about instead I tell you goodbye instead!" Devimon yelled. "Darkness Haze!"

The two got directly hit by the attack, knocking them back. Angemon did not look happy. "What is this guy? He has more power then any normal Digimon".

"If he has this much power, then clearly something is up" Noah agreed.

"You are right, I am not any normal Digimon" Devimon mentioned. He walked forward, and then suddenly the rings of energy surrounded him and rotated super fast, until he was not Devimon but a human. He punched Noah right in the face, before turning back into Devimon. "I am however the last thing you will ever see!"

"No, you are wrong about that" a voice spoke from behind. Whoever it was, it was someone Noah did not recognize, but he had a Terriermon with him. "You won't be the last thing he sees".

"And who are you?!" Devimon demanded.

"The name...is Jack" Jack told him. "Ready Terriermon?"

"Ready!" Terriermon shouted.

====Terriermon Digivolve to...Gargomon!====

====Jackmon Digivolve to...Gogglemon!====

"Gogglelasers!"

"Gargo blaster!"

They both blasted Devimon back. "If you think I am sticking around for this, no way! YOur the goodguys, your not allowed to cheat and outnumber me! But don't worry, I wont forget this!"

Once everyone de-digivolved, Ty and the others showed up. "Jack!"

"Ty!" Jack yelled, as Ty ran up to him. "Its been awhile!"

"Seven months since we last saw each other I think, at the Transfer Station. That was one big fight" Ty mentioned.

"Yeah, it has been awhile. Hope you guys have been managing without me" Jack mentioned.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, what brings you back?"

"Well, I do not know who is behind this still, but what I discovered is not good. Someone is definently working towards Human-Digimon hybridization, but for what purpose I can't tell. How are things on your end?"

"Well, as you mentioned, things are picking up here as well. That was a Human-Digimon hybrid, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, its spreading. Faster then I can beat it back. Where are the others? We need to talk" Jack mentioned.

"Well, this is a Digital Field, so I would imagine they are going to be arriving any second now" Ty mentioned. "How is it we always get into danger first?"

"Bad luck? Or maybe its good luck? Who knows" Jack mentioned. "Anyways, we better get moving. Before the teachers come back and make a big fuss about the Digimon".

 _Woah! Jack is back! But it looks like danger is right around the corner as well! And what is going on with the whole Hybrid situation? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	4. Chapter 4: Goggle Power Activate!

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians, some evil force decided to send some trouble toward our heroes before they returned to the Digital World and interfered. THe Digimon, having been seperated from their partners thanks to school and teachers, were stuck. Luckily, Noah was running late, and he and Patamon arrived together to deal with the Digital Field and Devimon. Patamon digivolved to Angemon, and with Noah's help, duked it out with Devimon. Devimon revealed he was a human/Digimon hybrid as well, and because of that had more power then they could handle! Luckily, Jack decided to show up again and and helped them out, but he brought bad news as well after Devimon escaped. Talk about some turn of events!_

"And that is everything you learned?" Lilian asked, as she, CK, Ty, and the others had met up in the Digital World to chat. "That is...concerning".

"I kept hoping to find more, or some good news at least, but I never did" Jack mentioned. "THe Hybrid situation is reaching its climax, and we still do not know who is behind it".

"This is not good" CK mentioned.

"Yeah, it isn't" Sarah mentioned. "I will just stay close to you Jack! I am sure you can protect me!"

Luke just facepalmed right then and there. "Really Sarah? Really?"

"Shut up Luke! You don't understand what girls need!"

"I think I have a good idea, considering we still share a bedroom and a bathroom" Luke mentioned in a grumble.

"Just shut up Luke!" Sarah yelled.

"Make me!"

Ty looked over at Jack. "Why does this always happen to you?"

"Lilian doesn't do that" Jack reminded him.

"My sister is weird" Ty mentioned.

"Not as weird as mine!" Luke yelled.

"Shut up Luke!" Sarah yelled, throwing a punch at him. He dodged it, and she fell to the ground.

"Anyways, so anything else we should know about?" Ty asked.

"Things are going crazy, everywhere. The Digital and Human worlds have been having some sort of wide spread issues. It all started after the issue at Transfer Station" Jack told him.

"So, whatever the enemy wanted, they got the data they needed when you DNA Biomerge Digivolved during the Omega Contaigen Incident?" Ty said, worried.

"Exactly. I still don't know who is behind it either. Whoever this enemy is has kept himself or herself hidden all this time. All my suspects, from VenomMyotismon to Apocalymon, are all dust".

"Do we know this for a fact though? I mean, we fought VenomMyotismon too, remember?"

"It was more like a shadow then anything else. I think GeneOlypimon brought back the greatest enemies of the Digital World in some sort of shadow form. Because lets face it, would any of them serve someone else willingly?"

"Well Apocalymon did not show up, but then again, isn't his great attack the ability to destroy everything? I doubt GeneOlypimon wanted that" Ty mentioned. "So, what is the plan now?"

"Now, we get some answers. There is this one place in the digital world, where if you bring it enough information on the subject you want, you can learn anything else about it. ANd since I have basically the entire layout of its plan, it should be no problem. They call it Harddrive Library".

"I will go with you!" Sarah mentioned.

"I will go just to keep her off you" Luke added.

David just shrugged. "Kind of curious to see what a Digital World Library is like".

Minomon crawled onto his shoulder. "Lets go lets go lets go!"

"Count me in" Noah noddded.

"Alright then" Jack mentioned, as he turned towards the computer in the School Library. "You know, I wonder if they will ever build evacuation tunnels in this school".

"Maybe. Anyways, lets go!"

"Digiport, Open!" Jack yelled.

The group got sucked into the Digiport, eventually landing on the other side right outside a large building next to a terminal. Sarah was on top of Jack. "Its as if its fate!"

Luke pulled Sarah off him. "Sorry about that".

"Hey!"

"Lets just go in already" David told them. The group entered the library as planned, and found the place was filled with not just books, but raw data. It was both beautiful and amazing. As the continued however, the doors shut behind them, and suddenly, two Digimon appeared.

"Well well, here to take what does not belond to you?!" A Sorcermon asked.

"I guess we will just have to deny you access then!" A Wizardmon added.

"This guy is definitely a different Wizardmon" Jack mentioned.

"You noticed too?" Terry asked.

"What do you mean? What did you guys notice?" Sarah asked.

"If you don't mind Jack" Ty said, stepping in front of him with Calumon. "I gotta show the newbies how I get things done".

"There are two of them you realize" Jack mentioned.

"Me and Wormmon need to show our stuff too" David mentioned.

"Alright, ready Calumon?"

"You too Wormmon?"

"Ready!" they both said.

====Calumon digivolve to...Dancromon====

====Ty and Dancromon, Connected! Digi-Bond Weapons: Dual Daggers Activate!====

====David and Wormmon, Connected! Digi-Bond Weapon: Double Bladed Spear!====

"Brother, please deal with the bug and his master. I will deal with the dancing baffoon and the shortie with shortie weapons" Sorcermon told them.

"What did you just call us!" They all yelled.

"Dancromon! Lets show the guys our new combo move!"

"Right!" Dancromon yelled as Ty jumped onto Dancromon's arm. "Combo Technique! Tango Twister!"

Dancromon fired his Tango Torpedoes at Sorcermon, and Ty decided to ride them right at him, directing them manually so they could not miss. Right before impact, Ty launched himself forward. "Dual Dagger Twister!"

The impact hit Sorcermon, causing him to flinch as Ty jumped up and over him. Both torpedoes hit for bonus damage since Sorcermon Sorcermon started to go down, but launched an ice barrage at both of them.

Meanwhile, David and Wormmon fought Wizardmon. Wizardmon got tangled up in Wormmon's net, but quickly sent out a magical nova that destroyed everything nearby and sent both Wormmon and David flying. Then, both WIzardmon and Sorcermon blasted Ty and Dancromon back into the wall.

"What the...these two are strong!" Ty yelled.

Jack stepped up. "Hey, Ty! You are going to need this!"

Jack tossed Ty something, which he then caught. It was a pair of goggles. "What the..."

"There is always one constant! The leader of a DigiTeam wears goggles! Now, show them what you can do!"

"Right! Ready Dancromon!?"

"Lets show them how we cha cha cha" Dancromon yelled.

"YOu just don't know how to stay down!"

"We don't either!" David yelled.

"Now Dancromon! Goggle Power Activate!" Ty yelled. Suddenly, a bright glow came from his Digivice, as well as David's.

David took out his Digivice. "Digivolution Ready!"

"Alright Wormmon! Digivolve!"

====Wormmon Digivolves to...Stingmon!====

====DigiPower Energize! Holy Beast Attribute Synced!====

A power came out of Dancromon and hit Ty. Ty then gained several of Calumon's attributes, including the Red Crystal on his forhead. "What the...a new DigiBond ability?"

"Well well, the DigiBond seems to be fusing with the DigiSoul" Jack mentioned with a chuckle. "This will be interesting, right Terry".

"We should have brought popcorn" Terriermon added.

"Impossible! What power could these humans possibly wield!" Sorcermon yelled.

"They possess the power of the Hybrid on their side!" Wizardmon replied.

"Holy Slash!" Ty yelled.

"Titanic Tap!"

The two attacks combined, and hit Sorcermon with more strength then the two attacks would do seperate.

"No! Brother!" Wizardmon yelled.

"Hey, dont forget about us!" David yelled. "Now Stingmon!"

"Right!" Stingmon yelled, charging right into Wizardmon and knocking him into the ground. Then, David used one end of the spear to pole vault into the air, and as he did pulled the sphere out and sent the other end into Wizardmon.

"Now Dancromon!" / "Now Stingmon!"

"Titanic Tap!" / "Spiking Strike!"

The two digimon got taken out, and their data sent back to Primary village. Dancromon and Stingmon de-digivolved, and the DigiPower wore off on Ty. "What exactly happened to me?"

"The DigiSoul and the DigiBond are starting to bleed into each other" Jack mentioned. "Interesting".

"Jack...your doing the creepy voice again!" Ty told him.

"Whatever, lets just use this library and learn the truth" Jack told him, uploading the data into the computer. "That said though, good job".

"Thanks" Ty said with a smile and a thumbs up. "You did amazing too David, Wormmon!"

"Thank you" Wormmon replied.

"Yeah, that was our first big battle I think" David mentioned.

"Alright Library!" Jack yelled. "Tell us about our enemy!"

 _Woah, talk about a surprising change! Still, will the gang learn what they need to at Harddrive Library? FInd out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	5. Chapter 5: Everything is Connected!

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians, the group discovered that the library was guarded by Wizardmon and Sorcermon, as well as the fact that Sarah has a crush on Jack. Jack almost stepped in, but Ty and David said they could handle it. They did a good job, but found themselves on the losing side soon enough. Jack then gave Ty his own pair of goggles, and then Ty and David stood back up, refusing to give up. This allowed Wormmon to Digivolve, and Ty to unlock a new power. Lets hope they learn how to use it properly!_

It seemed strange at first, like all of a sudden they were floating in nothing. But then, the group saw images below them.

"What the...what is this?"

"What yo usee below you...is Piedmon, sending Parrotmon to destroy the human world immediately before they ever have a chance to rise against him" a voice called out to them. Notably, there seemed to be some sort of Dark Energy around Piedmon, which was not his own for sure.

Suddenly, it changes. They were now witnessing the defeat of Myotismon, and then VenomMyotismon, and then Apocalymon as well as the Dark masters.

"What is this? We came here to learn who is behind the Human-Digimon HYbrid Phenomenon" Jack told the voice.

"And you will. For look below" it told them. After Apocalymon's defeat, it showed Myotismon taking over a human adult, but something else to. Some dark presense, working in the background, manipulating Myotismon. "For you see, it is all connected".

Suddenly, the image below showed Arukenimon, and Mummymon, switching between their human and Digital forms. It also showed what MaloMyotismon did, as well as the Dark Flower Children. "All of this we already know...but what is that mystious force behind them all?"

Suddenly, it changed completely. It is now showing a boy, Takato, and his Digimon Guilmon. At first, it seemed like positive energy was surrounding them both, but both at the time they initiated BIomerge Digivolution for the first time, and back when Guilmon Dark Digivolved into Megidramon, this dark energy seemed to enter Takato's head, only to leave after the Digivolution was triggered.

"That black energy...its the influence of the one behind everything. The whole Digimon-Human Hybridization Project. But watch, look at how much progress he made...".

The floor below then showed the Spirit Evolutions from Frontier, the Bio-Hybrids from Data Squad, and the DigiFuser from Fusion. "All of these pieces fit a much larger puzzle. The ability to combine human and Digimon code. Even DNA Charging was likely part of his goals. Now you see how far this spreads?"

"But who is behind it, and why!"

"You have not yet realized something. The answer was already given to you" the voice told them. Jack thought really hard, when it hit him.

"Piedmon! He had the dark energy before the Hybrid Project started! But that could only mean...its Apocalymon?! He is still alive?!"

"Yes. Apocalymon was defeated by the power of the crests, you see. But a part of him survived, his essence, his spirit. And he used that to influence multiple Digital Worlds, so taht he could perfect his ultimate goal. He wishes to harness the power of the crests for himself, so that he will become unbeatable. Then, he will attempt to conquer or destroy all Digital Worlds and Human worlds, it is all Apocalymon's doing! Everything you have seen has been part of a link in his plan! He is the one responsible...behind the HUman-Digimon Hybridization Project!"

"So what? It seems like he has done more help then harm" Luke mentioned.

"That is not true though, you see. He influenced the events to make heroes like them nessisary. He put so many Digimon though so much strife, just for this reasearch" the voice told them. "He is responsible for much strife in the Digital Worlds. So you must stop him!"

"But how do we do that?" Ty asked.

"Gain more power, by adventuring out in the Digital World. Your adventures will make you stronger, and will bring you closer and closer to his agents in this world..." the voice told them, before they seemed to awake back in the Library.

"Shit. Just shit" Jack cursed. "You realize how much trouble we are in if Apocalymon is behind this?"

"I have only heard stories when I passed through a few Digimon villages. Supposedly, Apocalymon was so dangerous, it took the entire original DigiDestined to defeat him? And that was only because his final technique blew himself up" Ty said. "If it hadn't...well, apparently we would not be here right now".

Suddenly, there was a large explosion, and suddenly an army of Goblinmon, led by a Shamanmon, entered. "You there! You cannot be allowed to leave! Lord Apocalymon forbids it!"

"How did they know we knew about Apocalymon?" Luke asked.

"They are Goblinmon, extremely stupid. I doubt they even realized they used his name" Jack mentioned, as he took out his Digivice. That is when Ty noticed, something was different about it. It seemed more advanced.

"Jack, what are you about to do? I just realized, that Digivice...its more advanced then your old one..." Ty told him.

"Yeah, it is. Ready Terry?"

"Lets do this!"

"Hyper Digivolution, Activate!"

Suddenly, three spinning rings of energy shot out of his digivice, and began all swirling around a core in a sphere shape. Terriermon jumped forward, and the sphere followed him, eventually engulfing him.

====Terriermon Hyper Digivolve to...GargoCentarumon!====

It was like Gargomon, only this Gargomon was part horse, and was giving off power levels too high for a Champion level DIgimon. Not only that, but this was not even a part of Gargomon's Digivolution tree.

"What the...what is this?"

"I upgraded my Digivice, using parts from each and every other Digivice I have seen! Or as I like to call it, D-Link 3.0! Now, Terry, show him our new trick!"

"Gargo Stampede!" Terry yelled, firing gargolasers as well as trampling over the Goblinmon, until the whole swarm was already nearly taken out.

"Yeah! Nice job!" Jack yelled.

Suddenly however, a DarkDigiport opened up right next to Jack, and a giant laser of dark energy blasted him into a wall. "This is your last warning. Cease your search, or else".

"Or else what!" Jack yells.

"Or else, we kill your last living family member, Jack" the voice told him.

"Really? Because Shurimon is not that easy to find".

"Not Shurimon. Your brother. Now stop looking for Lord Apocalymon, or else" he warned.

This caught Jack off guard. "What...what?"

The DarkDigiport closed, and Ty ran over to Jack. "Are you okay?"

"Ty...you don't think..."

"I think its finally time we found where these guys are living, and check for ourselves...because if what they said is true, we will help you Jack. Trust me, we will".

 _Woah, talk about a revelation! Jack has a brother? Apocalymon is alive?! Everything that has happened ever is because of Apocalymon!? Talk about a tense situation! Will they be able to save Jack's brother? If he even exists? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	6. Chapter 6: Technical Difficulties

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians, the group discovers that Apocalymon has been behind everything ever since his defeat, in order to obtain the power of the crests and Digivices and become immune to the power of any DigiDestined. The group was then attacked by Apocalymon's minions, only to be quickly crushed. However, Jack was then told to leave the case alone, or they would kill his supposed brother. Talk about some revelations!_

"So, that is everything you need to know about Jack" Ty told Noah as they both walked down the road towards Tech Town. Tech Town housed a large amount of robotic digimon and Digimon who worked with machines and tech. A lot of Digimon came to and from here to get things built or repaired. They were hoping someone might know anything about the hidden base here. Luke and Sarah were checking out Shadow Tower, and David and Jack were searching the Southern Coastline.

"Wow. Why did you leave all that out the first time?"

"Because Jack is a glory hog" Ty said, only slightly joking.

"Uh huh" Noah replied.

"Can we get some food now?!" Patamon asked.

"Yeah! I am hungry!"

"You both just ate!" Ty told them.

"Well, we are still hungry!" Calumon added.

Noah just shook his head and chuckled. "Digimon are like giant food vacuums".

"You should see In-Training Digimon. Wow, can they eat".

As they arrived at Tech Town, a lot of Digimon were surrounding one area watching some big event. As the group got closer, they started to hear an announcer. "Welcome one, Welcome all, come see my wares and behold!"

"Ooooh. I wonder what he is selling" Calumon asked.

"Don't even think about it Calumon. We STILL don't have any Digimoney".

"We never have Digimoney!" Calumon complained.

"Well, who's fault is that?"

"I have to go to school!"

"Damnit! I just realized I forgot to do my homework!" Noah yelled.

"Anyways, lets find any clues".

* * *

Noah and Patamon were checking around the south side of town. They already encountered various Digimon, but no one seemed to know anything about the base. He was about to give up, when he noticed that there was one store that was closed even though it was the middle of the day. Noah and Patamon decided to check it out. The door was left unlocked. "Hello?"

They heard a Digimon crying in the back room. "Please, just go away. Leave me alone!"

"Why? What is going on?" Noah asked, stepping through the door. It was a Hagurumon.

"They took him! They took my son!"

"Hold on? I thought Digimon came from Eggs in Primary Village?"

"Well, my adopted son. MetalKoromon! Please, you have to help him!"

"Why? What happened?"

"The mayor, Gladimon, took him from me and told me if I did anything against him, even speak out against him in whispers, he would destroy MetalKoromon! But you, you are not from here! YOu cant be his spy! And your a DigiDestined! So please, help me rescue my son! Before he does whatever he has planned for him!"

The Hagurumon started to cry even more. "How can we help him? Where is he being kept?"

"IN the mayor's private chamber. There are rumors he is doing experiments down there! Aweful experiments! Please, you have to help me save him!"

"Experimentation? How long has this rumor been around?"

"Since the creation of the town" Hagurumon mentioned. "There was also a rumor that he was once a minion of GeneOlypimon, but those people who spoke that quickly...changed their mind. It was rather sudden, but they never disappeared or were hurt. At least, we never thought they got hurt".

"Sounds like trouble. You in, Patamon?" Noah asked.

"Lets do this!" Patamon answered.

"How will we get in though? If we are wrong, then we might never find him if we alert him" Noah added.

Patamon smiled. "I have an idea".

* * *

"This was your idea?" Noah asked, as he managed to climb onto the roof. He was also now wearing all black clothes, and one of those black hats. Patamon was wearing a similar hat. "How do we know this will work? Maybe we should find Ty..."

"It might be too late by the time we reach him!" Patamon told him. "Now, lets open the skylight..."

A minute later, and both Noah and Patamon were in the dining room. "Now we just need to find the basement..."

"Or the kitchen" Patamon suggested.

"Patamon! We are on a rescue mission!" Noah told him.

"What! We took time to change, didn't we! Why did you even have this stuff in your backpack?"

Noah looked away. "No real reason".

The two kept searching, but apparently the way was hidden. Just as they were about to give up, they heard a noise from the adjacent room, and hid behind the clock. As they did, they accidentally knocked into it, and the wall behind them opened up and they fell down the stairs as the door closed. "Oww..."

"Well, we found the basement!"

"Yeah, I just wish it didn't hurt so..." Noah started, but then they looked around. Several digimon were trapped inside glass tubes full of some sort of liquid, and on the other side were an equal number of identical humans. One of the Digimon was MetalKoromon. "Nevermind. I think these guys have it worse".

"Noah! Look at this!" Patamon yelled, but before Noah could look, a voice spoke behind them. "Well well well, Tresspassers! And a DigiDestined no less!"

"You don't scare me!" Noah yelled.

"Well I should! THis is my house, you really don't think I have Digivolution countermeasures! YOu do not have the power to beat me!"

"Yes we do! Noah, this is the DigiEgg of Kindness!" Patamon yelled from across the room. "Use it! Hurry!"

Noah ran towards the egg, but Gladimon fired off some attacks to make him keep his distance. "I cant get to it!"

"Then get ready to catch! Boom Bubble!"

Patamon shot the DigiEgg of Kindness straight into Noah's hands.

"Now, say the words!"

"DigiArmor Energize!"

====Patamon Armor Digivolve to...Prairiemon!====

Prairiemon landed in front of Noah. "Now its my turn! Sonic Slash!"

The attack knocked Gladimon backwards, but he was still standing. "You think that would be enough? Wheel Rush!"

"DImensional Hole!" Prairiemon yelled, digging a hole causing all three of them to wind up outside the mayor's house, and a crowd of Digimon circled them. Additionally, everyone could see the lab through the dimensional hole.

"Your days of illegal experimentation are done! The only question now is your fate! We will destroy you, unless you tell us where the enemies base is!"

"The enemy? I don't know what you mean" Gladimon lied.

"You are clearly working on HUman-Digimon HYbridization, like the enemy. Now, tell us the truth, or be destroyed so much that won't ever be able to Digivolve!"

"What, you cant do that!"

"I am a Digi-Guardian! Are you so sure about that?" Noah said, in as smug of a voice that he could manage. Gladimon stumbled a little. "Alright! Alright! I will tell you! It's...its on the moon!"

"You have...Don't lie!"

"No, the data is on my computers, you can check yourself! Now please, don't permanently delete me!" Gladimon yelled.

"Prairiemon, destroy him...but not completely. He complied, after all".

"With pleasure. Sonic Slash!" Prairiemon yelled, finishing off Gladimon.

Once that mess was all said and done, they freed the Digimon, and destroyed the clones. MetalKoromon was then reunited with his father, Hagurumon. "Oh thank you! I knew I could trust you?"

"Wait, so you hired them?" one of the Digimon asked.

"Wow, you got them to defeat our evil mayor? That makes you a hero too!" another Digimon said.

"Hagurumon should be our new mayor!"

"Yeah! I will vote for Hagurumon!".

Ty walked up next to Noah. "Good work. Get anything useful?"

"Nothing you will like. According to what he said and his records, their base is on the Digital Moon. That or the real moon, but I doubt that".

"Well, it wont be easy, but if its on the moon, then they can get there. And if they can, so can we!"

"Alright then! Operation TO the Moon will officially begin then!" Calumon yelled.

"Yeah!" the others shouted.

 _Woah, talk about a secret base! Will the Digi-Guardians be able to reach it? FInd out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	7. Chapter 7: Gym Class Brawl!

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians 02, while investigating a place called Tech Town with Ty. Noah and Patamon uncovered a corruption and kidnapping organization. During the rescue attempt, they discovered more evidence of Human-Digimon Hybridization. They quickly defeated the Digimon using the power of Armor Digivolution using a Digi-Egg that was being used in the experiments to defeat the mayor, and get vital information from him. Now, they just have to find a way to get to the moon._

"So, how do you think are we going to get to space exactly?" Luke asked as he and Sarah walked down the hall.

"Luke, can we talk about this later? We still have to finish classes today!" Sarah told him.

"I cant help it! We are going to space!" Luke mentioned.

As the two walked away, Spectremon, a ghostly Digimon with a face that looks like a skull is painted on it, floated downward and smiled. "Oh, this is going to be too easy".

Spectremon phased through the walls and floors of the school till he found the center, and then he started to possess the entire building. "Time to have some fun".

* * *

Luke was always extremely tired after Gym. All that running and what not. And then there was the shower room. He had mixed feelings about it. On one hand, the water felt great. It always re-energized him, and it was one thing the school never got wrong, like the cafeteria had a habit of doing. On the other hand, there were the negatives. Those were pretty obvious.

However, at the very least he could expect everything that happened there. The three universal rules. Personal Space. Never be the last one in. Never look down. So as he let the water flow, it felt relaxing. Re-energizing. But something seemed different. As he was finishing up, he felt something rub up against his leg. He didn't look down, but after awhile, he realized what it was. Or more accurately, who. _DemiVeemon...so help me..._

"Luke! Wake up Luke!" DemiVeemon told him, loudly. Luke was about to yell at him for speaking when other people were around, but no one responded. He looked around, and for some reason, everyone else in the room was asleep. "What the...what happened?"

"There is a Digimon nearby! I can sense him! I saw everyone else and was worried you were asleep!"

"What happened to them?" Luke asked as he headed towards his locker. _And why did it not affect me?_

"I don't know! But something weird is going on, I cannot pinpoint the Digimon's position, and there was no Digital Field nearby beforehand!"

"You are right, something wrong is going on" Luke said as he reached his locker. Suddenly however, he was pulled back towards the shower room by a chain of towels.

"DemiVeemon, 12-24-36! Get my Digivice now!" Luke yelled as he tried to fight a giant monster made of towels.

"Right!" DemiVeemon said, opening his locker as Luke got attacked by towels. Towels which seemed to actually be hurting him, so DemiVeemon sent an attack against it to slow it down before finally opening the locker and getting the Digivice. He tossed it to Luke, who caught it.

"Now, Digivolve!"

====DemiVeemon Digivolves to...Veemon!====

"V-Headbutt!"

The attack hit, but was utterly pointless because they were towels. Physical attacks had no real affect on them. "What is this thing!"

"The towels are just towels! This has to be some sort of ghost Digimon who possessed them!"

Suddenly, all the lockers opened up, and Luke's own clothing tried to drag him into a locker. "I think it possessed the whole school!"

"I gotta Digivolve again right now!" Veemon yelled.

Suddenly, there was a bright light shining from the locker room entrance, and both Luke's clothes and the towels fell to the floor, free of spirits. Luke looked over, and it was some boy and a Wizardmon. "Ahh! Its a Wizardmon!"

"Relax, he is friendly" the boy said with a laugh. Luke then looked down, and realized he was still naked, so he quickly got dressed. As he did, he noticed the older boy was holding a Digivice like his own. "Hey! Your one of the original Digi-Guardians!"

"Yeah, my name is Joshua, and my friend here is Wizardmon" he told them as Luke finished getting dressed.

"Oh yeah, I remember Ty mentioning you, and how reliable you were during the battle against DarkCalumon and GeneOlypimon" Luke mentioned. "My name is Luke Blake, and this is my partner and friend, Veemon".

"Nice to meet ya!" Veemon said.

"Where is the rest of your class?" Joshua asked.

"Asleep. I don't know why I am not asleep though" Luke mentioned. "Its all still a mystery. Maybe its because I am DigiDestined, or a Digi-Guardian, or something?"

"I doubt that. The only reason I am awake is thanks to Wizardmon, who protected me from the spell when it hit. We have been unable to revive anyone else, including any of the other Digi-Guardians" Joshua told him.

"Wait, what about Sarah?!" Luke shouted, quickly running over to the girls locker room to see if Sarah was asleep too. However, as soon as he turned the corner, he got a slap to the face and fell backwards onto his butt.

* * *

"Sorry! I was just making sure you were okay!" Luke apologized again. Joshua just shook his head and chuckled. Still, he had to admit, he was curious as to why Luke and Sarah were immune. And maybe this was just a paranoid side of him, but they came to them, instead of the group finding those two. At the very least, something was different about them. And that was when he remembered something else, long ago.

Back during their fight with NightTerrormon, while everyone else went to sleep quickly, Jack was able to resist the affect long enough to have Terriermon Geovolve and then Celestial Geovolve. Could it be possible?

"Alright, since we seem to be the only three awake, we need to solve this problem quickly. And as poor of an idea as this is, we need to split up to find the Digimon in control of this school and take it down. I will take the south side. Luke, you take the north. Sarah, the west. Got it?"

"Got it!"

* * *

Luke and Veemon continued to walk around the school, but so far found nothing. "Why cant we just get an exact location on this thing?"

"Its possessed the whole building. Its smell, and Digi-Signature, is everywhere" Veemon told him. That was when they heard someone cry out for help. Luke and Veemon entered the room, when they saw that it was just an empty classroom. The door shut behind them and all the lights turned off, making it impossible to see anything. Something felt strange, and as soon as the lights turned back on, Luke and Veemon were shackled to the blackboard. Additionally, Luke was wearing his sister's dress.

"Wow, this ghost is good. I wish I had a camera!" Veemon said with a smile.

"Just focus on getting us out of here!"

"Then Digivolve me!"

"I can't reach my Digivice!" Luke yelled. Suddenly, the ceiling opened, and a giant ghost saw came out and started to head right towards them.

"You try to move, and I will cut you in half!" a ghostly voice said.

"Well, at least he is not trying to finish us off" Veemon mentioned.

Luke however was only suspicious because of this. "Why isn't he though? Remember? Before they tried to trap me in towels, then the locker, and now this...this Digimon is not trying to kill, its trying to trap".

"It wants to use us for something?"

"Veemon, let me ask you this. Why were you in the locker room?"

"To let you know something was wrong!"

"How did you get there?"

"I followed you to school, and then I went to the cafeteria, and then I went to...find you. Wait, I don't remember..."

"We are dreaming right now!" Luke yelled.

Suddenly, Luke woke up in the shower room. He stood up, and he was back in this situation. And as soon as he went towards the locker, the towel creature sprang into action again. Veemon was also with him. "Its still the nightmare. Something is trying to keep us from waking up. That is why you can't get a read on the thing...its all around us because its in our mind!"

"How do we fight it then?"

"We break out" Luke told him.

"How do we do that?" Veemon asked him.

"There is no way! I have you trapped forever!" the ghostly voice yelled.

"No you don't" Luke mentioned. "Because if your in my mind, then you see what I think about. So look at this..."

Suddenly, Luke woke up in the gym. He was wearing clothes this time at least, his gym clothes. The spell had not started in the locker room, it started sooner. That was how he knew the locker room was still the nightmare. He did not ever remember getting undressed.

"You think I am going to make it easy for you though! You might be awake now, but you still lack a Digivice, and a Digimon!" Spectremon shouted.

"Actually" Luke said. "You missed one other givaway".

"What was that?" Spectremon asked.

"You missed the part where Wizardmon said he put up a shield before the effect hit" Luke mentioned, taking his Digivice out of his pocket. "Now DemiVeemon!"

====DemiVeemon Digivolves to...Veemon!====

====Veemon Digivolves to...ExVeemon!====

Just about every piece of sports equipment then tried to attack them, but ExVeemon and Luke managed to dodge every hit.

"You might be able to dodge, but you cant hit what you cant find!" Spectremon taunted them. Suddenly, rope started to slither into the room like snakes, heading right towards them.

"Oh, but we can now. Because now that you are out of our heads, we can pinpoint your location. ExVeemon?"

"V Laser!"

The attack hit Spectremon heads on, causing him to become visible and fall to the ground. Suddenly, a desk rammed Luke from behind, and suddenly he was shackled to it.

"Got you! You hit me, and the kid goes flying into a wall!" Spectremon warned ExVeemon.

"You think this can hold me! I am not going to give up that easily! Not when all my classmates depend on me! I am not afraid of anything you might try to do to me!" Luke yelled. Suddenly, his Digivice started to glow. The Crest of Courage suddenly appeared.

"Oh you have got to be..."

====DigiSoul of Courage, Activate! Champion Level Digivolution!====

Suddenly, Luke shattered the desk. A Digi-Crossbow appeared in his hand. "Now, lets finish this ExVeemon!"

"Yeah!" ExVeemon agreed, as they both launched a final attack against Spectremon, finishing him off.

"I wish school was more exciting like this" Luke mentioned.

"Umm, Luke, your classmates are waking up".

"Oh, damnit, de-digivolve and hide!" Luke yelled, as they both reverted back to their original forms, and Veemon ran off somewhere.

And when Luke reached the showers, Veemon was there again, only no one seemed to notice him. Luke mused at that. _Rule 3: Don't look down_.

He was too tired right now to be mad at him though.

 _Talk about some special education. Looks like Luke got a lesson in DigiSouls, and Spectremon got a lesson in getting his ass kicked. Now if only they got lessons for their future adventure in space! Oh well, lets hope they are successful next time in Digimon: Digi-Guardians! (02)_


	8. Chapter 8: Digi-Guardians Rising

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians (02), while preparing for the trip into DigiSpace, Luke and Veemon had to deal with Spectremon, a ghost Digimon with a habit for possessing people and objects. It possessed their school and put everyone to sleep, attempting to keep all of them trapped in a multi-layered dream. Luke and Sarah however seemed resistant to the total affect of the spell, as both he and Sarah only got trapped on the First Dream Level. Wizardmon and Joshua were also there to help them, making sure Luke had his Digivice when he woke up. They were then able to Digivolve, and despite Spectremon's attempts to scare them into submission, Luke refused to back down, causing him to unlock the DigiSoul of Courage. Now lets hope they are as successful on their trip!_

"So, how are we getting to DigiSpace anyways?" David asked Ty and Jack as they walked down the road in the Digital World.

"With that" Jack pointed. It was a giant rocketship, with a launch pad and an entire Launch Complex to go with it.

"Woooooaaaaaaaah" Luke, Noah, and Sarah all said. "Cool!"

"So, we are going into space?" Palmon asked. "It does not sound like a place I want to put down roots in".

"Come on Palmon! It will be great!" Patamon mentioned.

"I am going to add a moon rock to my rock collection" Wormmon added.

"YOu have a rock collection?" David asked.

"Well, it will be the start of my rock collection!" Wormmon announced, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

"They are getting closer. Spectremon didn't do a damn thing" Goliath mentioned.

"No matter" Arnold said. "We have dispatched Lexi and Reaper to deal with them".

"Lexi?" Lilith asked. "Isn't that a bit cruel of you?"

"Better to be safe, then sorry. Especially since that one boy unlocked his DigiSoul".

"Well then, let the games begin".

* * *

"Welcome to the Starmon Launch Facility!" the Chief Starmon told them. However, as they traversed the halls, it seemed more like a city had been set up in here, with various makeshift signs and shelters.

"Where did all these people come from?"

"Their homes were destroyed during the war. When we found this place, we turned it into a sort of city" Starmon told them.

David looked towards Ty. "Exactly how long was this war going on?"

"Not sure, it started long before we got involved" Jack mentioned.

"I got kidnapped by a DarkVeemon".

"DarkVeemon?" Veemon asked.

"Someone was cloning a Veemon for GeneOlypimon and created DarkVeemon clones" Jack explained. "They were after Tantilimon originally, because Tantilimon openly defied GeneOlypimon, and then escaped his clutches. So long as Tantilimon was free and alive, she was a sign that GeneOlypimon's will could be overcome...and denied".

"Yeah, and we sure showed them!" a familiar voice said as they walked through a door. It was Lilian, Daisy, Patamon, and Tantilimon. "Nice to see you face to face, Jack".

"Hey look! Another me!" Daisy's Patamon said.

"Noah! Look! Another Patamon!"

The two Patamon's flew to each other, and gave themselves a high five. "Patamons rule!"

"This is going to get confusing" Noah mentioned.

"Oh, that's why I got this!" Jack mentioned, taking something out of his backpack. He put it on Noah's patamon. It was a cap. "Its a specially programmed cap. Designed to be unable to be knocked off accidentally at all. You or someone else has to physically touch it on the extending part to take it off. It took some time to design and then create in the Digital World, but that way, we can tell you apart, right Terry?"

"Right!"

"But how will we know which Patamon you mean when you say Patamon?" Daisy's Patamon asked.

"Oh, actually!" Noah said. "Patamon, how do you feel about the name Angel? Considering you digivolve into Angemon, and because your my best friend, I thought you should have a nickname. Jack gave one to Terriermon, after all".

"This is true, and it proved really helpful while in Terrier Town" Terry mentioned.

"Maybe we should all have nicknames then?" Veemon mentioned, as the rest of the Digi-Guardians walked in.

"I agree. Don't leave us out! Looks like the gang is finally having a reunion, save our friend from the alternate dimension" Kyo mentioned.

After a lot of discussing, they finally all figured out names and nicknames:

Jack Porter and Terry the Terriermon, First Digi-Guardian of Hope and leader of the First group of Digi-Guardians.

Daisy Chandler and Pats the Patamon, First Digi-Guardian of Love.

Lilian Roe and Tails the Tantilimon, First Digi-Guardian of Knowledge.

CK Roe and Sparks the Magimon, First Digi-Guardian of Courage.

Tyler "Ty" Roe and Cal the Calumon, First Digi-Guardian of Friendship and Leader of the Second group of Digi-Guardians, while still maintaining the Crest of Friendship. (because again, what else would fit anyone with Calumon more then the Crest of Friendship?)

Kyo Yamaki and Wings the Biyomon, First Digi-Guardian of Sincerity.

Joshua Kamiya and Wiz the Wizardmon, First Digi-Guardian of Reliability. (Lets face it, Wizardmon is such a great choice for that crest, he is not just the best choice, but the only choice).

Miko Kamiya and Purrs the Gatomon, First Digi-Guardian of Light. (Surprisingly, Gatomon suggested that nickname first).

Eric Cross and Devi the DemiDevimon, First Digi-Guardian of Kindness. (I am aware some of you refuse to percieve this as truth, but yes, he is the Digimon of Kindness. If you read the explanation why, and how he earned this, you should be able to accept this...at least, eventually...lol).

Noah Williams and Angel the Patamon, Second Digi-Guardian of Kindness.

Luke Blake and Bones (cause someone called him a Bonehead) the Veemon, Second Digi-Guardian of Courage.

Sarah Blake and Root the Palmon, Second Digi-Guardian of (Undetermined).

David Bell and Books the Wormmon, Second Digi-Guardian of (Undetermined).

* * *

"Alright, now that we have that settled, everyone ready?" Jack asked. "Team 1 will go and attack the base directly, while me and Ty lead Team 2 around the back for a search and rescue mission".

The group nodded, and everyone knew the plan. However, as they started to get into the space shuttles, all of a sudden there was an explosion, and fighting ensued. Jack, Ty, and others were seperated from the rest of the original Digi-Guardians.

"What is going on?"

"They are trying to stop us! Looks like they sent the heavy artillery too!"

They ran towards a window, and that is when they saw the large Digimon. It was a giant tank with multiple cannons, including what appeared to be Anti-Air guns and long range cannons. It had several "sensors" which appeared to be its eyes that gave it a much wider field of vision. Ty took out his Digivice and scanned it. "Its SiegeTankmon! Tankmon's Ultimate Form!"

"More then just that. I can sense it. It's a hybrid" Jack told him. "Ty, take your team and defend the rockets from the other Digimon! I will take on SiegeTankmon!"

"Alright Jack, just be careful" Ty said as Jack broke the window by kicking straight through it, and he and Terry both jumped down.

"Lets do this Terry!"

====Terriermon Digivolves to...Gargomon!====

====Jackmon Digivolves to...Gogglemon!====

====Gargomon Digivolves to...Rapidmon!====

====Gogglemon Digivolves to...HopeJackmon!====

That was when several hostile Digimon turned the corner into the hallway they were in. It was a group of Bakemon. "Alright, lets take these guys out!"

"Not so fast" someone told them from behind. They looked around, and it was another human.

====Reaper Hybrid Digivolves to...Phantomon!====

Suddenly, Phantomon used some sort of dark energy to lock Ty, Cal, Luke, Noah, Angel, and Bones in place. Sarah, Root, David, and Books however were far enough way to remain free. "Don't worry guys! We will help you!"

"Bakemon, finish them off already!" Phantomon told them.

"Root!" "Books!" "Digivolve now!"

====Palmon Digivolves to...Togemon!====

====Wormmon Digivolves to...Stingmon!====

"Poison Ivy!" "Shocking Antenna!"

====Sarah and Togemon, Connected! DigiBond Weapon: Whip! Digi-Armor Materialize!====

====David and Wormmon, Connected! DigiBond Weapon: Double Bladed Spear! Digi-Armor Materialize!====

"You think that will be enough to stop us?" The Bakemon asked.

"That is what you think!" Sarah yelled. "We won't ever let you hurt our friends!"

"Yeah! We will never give up, no matter what it takes! Not while our friends need us!"

Suddenly, both of their Digivices started to glow. The Crest of Love appeared on Sarah's Digivice, and the Crest of Knowledge appeared on David's. "What the...what is going on? How are you unlocking Crests you have never found!"

"Because" Ty said with a smile. "I figured it out awhile ago. The D-Links are created when a Crest is fused with a Digivice. Its how all of our D-Links were created. Eric's Digivice didn't turn into a D-Link until the Crest of Kindness appeared in it. Now, use that power guys!"

"Ah em?" Sarah and Togemon scolded him.

"Okay, and girls" Ty mentioned, rolling his eyes.

====DigiPower of Love, Energize! Plant Attribute Synced!====

====DigiSoul of Knowledge, Activate! Champion Level Digivolution!====

"You were saying, Bakemon?" The two of them asked. Sarah now had two Flower Blasters out of her back, and various vines she could extend and control on her arms. David meanwhile got an upgrade to his armor and spear, to where it even had a power energy slash attack.

"We don't scare that easily!" one of the Bakemon yelled. However, when he looked behind him, he discovered all of his comrades had retreated. "I am not scared! But I am also not stupid! Strategic Retreat".

Phantomon looked annoyed, and shook his head. "What a bunch of worthless idiots".

"Well, now its your turn!" Sarah shouted with zeal.

"Needle Arm!" "Flower Blaster!" "Spear Slash!" "Shocking Antenna!".

The combined attacks hit Phantomon before he could dodge, knocking him back. However, before they could finish him off, they retreated. That was when Jack and Terriermon returned.

"Alright guys, its clear for now, but we have to leave before that changes!"

Everyone quickly got into the shuttle and put on some space suits before taking their seats.

"Everyone ready for launch?" a Starmon in the control room asked.

"Ready!" they all spoke in unison.

"Launching...now!"

And now, they were all off on a mission: Destroy the Enemy Base, and if Jack really does have a brother, rescue him.

 _Woah, now that is what I call teamwork. But does Jack really have a cover, or could this just be one big trap? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	9. Chapter 9: Mayhem on the Moon!

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians 02, all of the Digi-Guardians new and old got together for this mission. As the group prepared for launch, they were interrupted by an attack. While Jack went to deal with the Hybrid leading the assault, Ty's group soon found themselves cornered by Bakemon and a Hybrid called Reaper, who could turn into a Phantomon. Phantomon managed to trap Ty, Luke, Noah, and their Digimon. Despite being outnumbered and outpowered, Sarah and David refused to give up, which resulted in their crests appearing inside their Digivices. They managed to fend off the attack, and before the enemy regrouped, launched their rockets and therefore their mission to destroy the base and rescue Jack's brother if he exists!_

"Alright, we have the base on sensors" Lilian mentioned.

"This is not going to be easy. They have been preparing for a long time. They will likely have many Ultimate and Mega level Digimon there" Tantilimon added.

That was when the radar systems went crazy. Eric and CK checked them out. "Looks like we are about to meet them! Everyone ready?"

"Alright, so remember, the plan is this. Jack, you, Ty, and the rest of the new Digi-Guardians will go around and enter the base through the back entrance. Meanwhile, the rest of us...we will do what we do best. We should draw most of the guards towards this battle, which means you shouldn't face anything too powerful once you get inside. Got it?"

"Got it!"

Lilian and the others opened the airlock. "Alright then! It is time to Biomerge!"

* * *

As the battle raged outside, Jack, Ty, and the others managed to "sneak" inside the base. Though some people might not consider it sneaking when you blow a hole in the wall and the only reason the alarm does not go off is because the alarms are already going off.

"I am picking up some heavy Digi-Signatures behind this door!" Jack told them.

"I think we are going to need every second we can get as soon as we enter. Ready for some preparations guys?"

"Ready!"

====Terriermon Digivolves to...Gargomon!====

====Calumon Digivolves to...Dancromon!====

====Veemon Digivolves to...ExVeemon!====

====Palmon Digivolves to...Togemon!====

====Wormmon Digivolves to...Stingmon!====

====Patamon Digivolves to...Angemon!====

"Alright. Bones, if you wouldn't mind?" Luke asked.

"With pleasure! V-Laser!"

The doors were blasted open, and the group immediately ran inside. There, they came face to face with several of the Human-Digimon Hybrids. "Well, that was a good distraction. I told you they would make it this far, Arnold".

"Yeah yeah Goliath. Just means we have to get our hands dirty" Arnold told him.

Suddenly, a girl jumped down. "Great, and I just had my nails done".

Jack simply smiled. "You really think you can beat all of us?"

"You think you can beat yourself? Johnny, please get out here and deal with this twerp" Lilith asked.

Suddenly, a boy emerged from the door on the other side. He looked exactly like Jack, and had a Lopmon with him. Goliath smirked. "John. Lopmon. Deal with this please".

====Lopmon Digivolves to...Turuiemon!====

Notably, John had both a black gear in his back, and a dark ring around his neck. The same could be said for Lopmon. Ty pointed this out. "He isn't doing this by choice Jack".

"Noted".

"Well well brother, ready to play?"

"Why did I never know I had a brother, first of all?" Jack asked.

"You forget, Human-Digimon Hybrids. You were born from a human. He was born from a Digi-Egg".

Jack averted his eyes. "oh...well, thats actually surprisingly simple. Well no matter! I won't let you control him any longer!"

"I am afraid not even he will give you a choice in the matter. John, Lopmon, deal with them!"

====Johnmon Digivolves to...ExGogglemon!====

====Jackmon Digivolves to...Gogglemon!====

"Lets see how high you can really go!" John yelled.

"My thoughts exactly!" Jack replied.

====Gargomon Digivolves to...Rapidmon!====

====Gogglemon Digivolves to...HopeJackmon!====

====Turuiemon Digivolves to...Antylamon!====

====ExGogglemon Digivolves to...BoomJohnmon!====

As the two brothers and their Digimon engaged each other, Ty and his team returned their focus to the three Hybrids in front of them. "Now its our turn!"

====Goliath Hybrid Digivolve to...NeoDevimon!====

====Lilith Hybrid Digivolve to...LadyDevimon!====

====Arnold Hybrid Digivolve to...Myotismon!====

"Ready guys?" Ty asked.

"Ready for what?" David asked.

"Luke, Sarah, you two take on LadyDevimon. David, Noah, you two take on Myotismon. I will handle NeoDevimon" Ty told them.

"But he is at Ultimate Level! You can't beat him on your own!"

"That is where you are wrong" Ty said, taking out his Digivice and a modify card.

"You think one modify card will stop me?"

"Considering which card I chose, I know it will!"

====Digi-Modify! MagnaAngemon's Staff, Activate!====

Suddenly, Dancromon held in his hand a golden staff that radiated with holy energy. The light alone not only weakened NeoDevimon, but also LadyDevimon and Myotismon. "Now we all stand a chance! Lets do this!"

"Not so fast! We picked up a few tricks from you Digi-Guardians!" NeoDevimon yelled. "Geovolution!"

====NeoDevimon Geovolves to...LunarNeoDevimon!====

"Well, thats no good" Ty mentioned. "But we have our own tricks!"

Suddenly, the Crest of Friendship appeared on the Digivice.

====Dancromon Digivolves to...Musimon!====

* * *

While the battle raged on, a figure walked up to the edge of a nearby lunar cliff. It was a human, with a Digimon next to him. "Well well, this will be interesting..."

"Things are moving faster then expected" the Digimon spoke, stepping out of the shadows and revealing it to be Monochromon.

"Do you think we should intervene?"

"No, we have our own agenda to keep, and right now we have the advantage. Lets not lose that just yet".

"Very well then" he replied, before they both turned around and left.

* * *

"I won't give up!" Jack told John. "I will beat you, and I will free you!"

"I would like to see you try!"

The two twins clashed, and it created a shockwave. Jack blasted John through one of the walls, but then John blasted him into the opposite wall.

"YOu will pay for that!" They both said at the same time. Then, Jack fired a giant overcharged energy blast aimed directly at the black gear and the dark ring.

"Now its time you get liberated!" he yelled as he fired a few more shots, knocking John through several walls and through some sort of power core.

* * *

"Ahhh!" LunarNeoDevimon yelled as he fell backwards. "You welp! YOu will pay for that! Dark Meteor Storm!"

Suddenly, a bunch of dark meteors appeared out of nowhere and rained down on Ty. Musimon created a sound shield to block the attacks and save Ty. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine. But now it is personal" Ty mentioned.

====DigiSoul of Friendship, Activate! Champion Level Digivolution!====

However, before the battle could continue any further, something exploded. "Alert. Critical Damage Detected! Base Destruction in: Five Minutes!"

Luke just looked puzzled. "HOld on! What caused that?!"

* * *

Miko just shook her head inside the BIomerge. "You know Gatomon, you didn't have to use the power core as a scratching post..."

"I couldn't help it if MarineDevimon fights as well in space as he does in water..." Gatomon mentioned, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, we better get evacuating..."

* * *

"How was I supposed to know using that attack would overload that power core! YOu would think they would have spare power cores to compensate such a thing!" Eric yelled.

"Lets just both keep focused on flying our Biomerged butt out of here!"

* * *

"Tantilimon...why is the base exploding?"

"You do remember who we have as friends right?"

"You are right. A better question would have been, why didn't it explode sooner?"

* * *

Jack and John both looked at the giant power core Jack had punched John through, which helped break the Dark Ring and the Black Gear. "YOu don't think we caused the base to start exploding, do you?"

"To be fair, the destruction of this base was one of our goals" Jack told him.

"So why are we still standing here?" John asked.

"Its only you two standing there!" Rapidmon yelled as he and Antylamon were running for the exit.

"Hey, wait for us!" they yelled as they ran after them.

"And stay in an exploding building? Not a chance!"

* * *

"Quickly! We need to evacuate, now!" LunarNeoDevimon yelled, before turning back towards Ty. "We will finish this later..."

Suddenly, they all disapeared.

"Alright, now its our turn! Back to the spaceships!"

* * *

Just as Ty was preparing for takeoff, Jack, John, Terriermon, and Lopmon jumped in. "Go now now now!"

"We already are going!"

Then Jack blinked. "Wait, Ty...why are you driving?"

"Relax we will be fine!"

"Ty, I have seen your ability to..." Jack started, but the rocketship went into full speed instantly, causing the four of them to fall down.

"Sorry, I can't hear you!"

"Then I will shout! Ty, you cannot drive! Not only are you not old enough, but I remember when you drove that Digital Jeep in the Digital World! SOmeone, take the wheel from him!"

"I am a trained professional!"

"No you are not!"

"I have not crashed yet, right?"

"We are in space! There is nothing to crash into yet! And because I have seen your driving skill, I am actually worried you might crash into something despite this fact!"

And then Ty put on loud victory music. "Lets just celebrate right now, okay?"

"Tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

 _Is Ty's Driving really that bad? Is John going to be an ally? Will Ty crash into nothing? I don't know if we are going to get an answer to the first question, but for the rest, find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians! (02)_


	10. Chapter 10: A DigiDay Off!

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians (02), the gang went to the moon. A massive battle quickly escalated, but with all the Digi-Guardians there, Ty and Jack's group broke through and found his brother. However, both a Black Gear and Dark Wing were in play, so Jack had to fight his brother, while Ty and the new Digi-Guardians fought the Devi-3. THe group managed to succeed in freeing him however, but accidentally destroyed the base ahead of schedule. Well, I guess that is what happens when people get a bit too excited!_

Noah couldn't believe he slept in again. _Seriously, why does this always happen to me?_ he thought as he and Patamon quickly ran into the shower.

"Could you pass the soap?" Patamon asked.

"You already have the soap!" Noah accused.

"Oh" Patamon mentioned, realizing he was holding the soap. "Sorry".

"YOu gotta pay more attention Angel" Noah mentioned.

Angel maid a fairly smug smile. "Well, would you pass me the shampoo then?"

Noah made a face and looked at him. "You don't have any hair!"

"Its good for my skin!"

"Wait, you have used my shampoo before?!" Noah asked.

"Maaaybe..."

"Angel!"

* * *

"Mooooooooooooooooooom!" Sarah yelled. "Luke is still not done taking a bath!"

"Well, you could always go in and join him" she mentioned. "Its not like you two have not taken a bath together before!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, and then banged on the door. "Luke stop taking so long!"

"You take longer then me!" Luke yelled.

"Yeah! We got up earlier so we could get in early so we actually had some time left in our morning!" DemiVeemon added.

Sarah adjusted her bathrobe, grunted, turned so her back was against the wall, and then turned around.

"Come on Sarah, its not that bad" Tanemon mentioned. "I am sure they will be out soon".

"They better get out soon, or something really bad is going to happen!" Sarah yelled.

"Shut up Sarah!"

"ALright, that is it!" thier mother yelled, clearly annoyed with their argueing.

A minutes later, and now they were both in the tub.

"This is all your fault. YOu made mom mad with your yelling".

"My yelling! You are the one who started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

DemiVeemon and Tanemon just looked at each other. "This is never going to end, is it?"

"Doubt it" DemiVeemon mentioned. "I wonder how Jack and John are co-operating?"

"I am more worried about Terriermon and Lopmon".

* * *

"Hey, could you pass me a cookie?" Minomon asked as David passed the cookie jar.

"Oh. Sure, here you go pal" David told him, passing him a cookie.

"Yaaay! I love cookies" Minomon mentioned.

"Just doing spoil lunch okay? We are all getting together later today for lunch".

"Don't worry, I will definitely be hungry again by then!" Minomon mentioned.

"SOmehow I don't doubt that".

* * *

"Lets go lets go lets go lets go!" Calumon kept saying. Repeatedly.

"Calumon! Cal! Hold on!" Ty yelled, as he opened his drawers and looked for clean clothes. "I can't fly right now like you! ANd I still need to get dressed!"

As Ty quickly got dressed, he grabbed his backpack before the two of them headed off to the beach. The entire group was taking a day off after the whole moon assault. Also, apparently Ty's parking had caused more damage then the assault itself. Of course, that was Jack's opinion, and he had a tendency to exaggerate.

"You think anyone else will join us?" Calumon asked.

"Maybe" Ty replied.

* * *

As Ty and Calumon left the house, one of the crossing lights, instead of being a red hand, turned into a purple Agumon. "He he he he he..."

MagiAgumon was essentually a purple Agumon in a wizard's hat, that held a magic wand.

"Now, you know your mission, right MagiAgumon?" Goliath's voice echoed.

"Cause some chaos and fun" MagiAgumon replied. He was glad he could finally have some fun. It was no secret, the Devi-3 liked using Ghost and Magic based Digimon. Wizardmon, Sorcermon, Spectremon, Bakemon. IT was because they had so many practical applications.

Suddenly, MagiAgumon exited the streetlight, and entered the real world fully. Three more of him appeared behind him. "MagiAgumon squad, roll out!"

* * *

Luke glared at Sarah. "Why is it that you always blame me for everything?"

"Because its always your fault!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Okay, I just want to know something! How come we all know you two are perfectly capable of swimming naked together, but you can't both take a quick bath together?"

"Its different!" they both yelled, causing both DemiVeemon and Tanemon to fall in.

"Well, at least you agree on something..." Tanemon mentioned.

"Now if only you both would stop shouting..." DemiVeemon mentioned.

Suddenly, a strange purple light eminated from the window, and hit all four of them. Suddenly, there was a scream downstairs. "Ahhhh, purple monster!"

"Purple..." Sarah started.

"...monster?" Luke finished.

"Digimon!" they all shouted, as they all quickly jumped out. Luke ran forward.

"Forward charge! Sarah, hand me a towel!"

"Uhh, Luke" Tanemon asked. "Why is your voice coming out of DemiVeemon?"

"Sarah, your voice is coming out of Tanemon!"

"You both are us!" Luke/DemiVeemon and Sarah/Tanemon yelled.

"We swapped bodies! It must have been that purple light!" Sarah announced.

"Then we have to fix this! That means defeating the Digimon outside! Lets go!"

"HOld it!" Luke and Sarah yelled, running in front of the door. "Both of you, wrap a towel around yourselves, now!"

"Oh, right, sorry!" they both said, quickly wrapping towels around themselves.

As they ran outside, DemiVeemon and Tanemon ran forward. "DemiVeemon digivolves to..." "Tanemon Digivolves to..."

Nothing happened though. "We swapped bodies, so you cant Digivolve!"

"Oh, right. Then you two have to!"

"How do we do that!" Luke asked.

"How should we know? Its natural to us!"

Luke then crunched up and tried to force himself to Digivolve. Sarah just shook her head, because Luke looked ridiculous.

* * *

Ty and Calumon swam back up to the surface. Calumon had Ty's swimsuit on his head, but Ty quickly took it back and put it back on. "Calumon, please don't do that ever again..."

"No promises".

Suddenly, that was when a purple light shined brightly from the ocean below them, and all of a sudden, Ty was looking at himself. "Ahhh! What happened!"

"Ty, you are me!"

"Cal, you are me!" they both yelled, as suddenly a giant wave seemed to emerge from the ocean and washed them on to the beach. Ty noticed his swimsuit nearly got knocked off again, and fixed it quickly before anyone saw. "Why does this always happen to me?"

"Because you are unlucky?" Calumon mentioned, as a giant seaweed monster emerged from the ocean, with a purple Agumon riding it. "That is MagiAgumon, an Agumon infused with magic data!"

"Alright then, lets do this! Calumon Digivolves to..."

"Calumon, we have an issue! You are me, and I am you!"

"Well then, I guess you know what to do!" Calumon replied.

"Right! DigiSoul of Friendship, Activate!"

====Calumon Digivolves to...Dancromon!====

"What! You Digivolved!?" MagiAgumon yelled. "No! That should not be possible!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Noah and David had met up for breakfast. "Angel, Books, you two doing okay?"

"These muffins are amazing!" Minomon mentioned. "Hey, Patamon, why are you not in your in training form?"

"Because I am the best!"

David leaned in. "Why is he really in rookie form?"

"Because Tokomon's mouth scares me when it opens" Noah replied, causing David to laugh a little.

SUddenly, two purple Agumon jumped down, and raised their wands. However, before they could do anything, Patamon used his boom bubble attack and knocked them both down, and their wands out of their hands.

====Minomon Digivolves to...Wormmon!====

"Did you really think we would be caught off guard that easily?" Patamon asked.

"Oh yeah! Magic Missile!"

"Sticky net!"

"Boom Bubble!"

The attacks collided, but the sticky net got through and trapped them both. "Ready Patamon?"

"Ready!"

====Patamon Digivolves to...Angemon!====

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon yelled and knocked the two Digimon back. It was made pretty clear that these Agumon were not meant for being hit directly, but were more of manipulation and Utility Digimon.

"Alright! Now lets finish them off Books!"

====Digi-Modify! Power Activate!====

"Worm Womp!" Wormmon yelled as he smashed his tail into one of the MagiAgumon, taking him out.

"Radiant Light!" Angemon yelled, sending out a wave of golden light and defeating the other MagiAgumon.

"I wonder if the others are okay?"

* * *

Luke was STILL trying to Digivolve. "This is really tough! I think I just pulled a muscle trying to Digivolve!"

Notably, both DemiVeemon and Sarah had gotten dressed while Luke had been trying that. "You done now?"

"No! Just need to try harder!" Luke yelled.

"Luke, I don't think that will..."

====DemiVeemon Digivolves to...Veemon!====

"...nevermind".

"Oh you have got to be..." the MagiAgumon started, except he was interrupted by Veemon/Luke smashing him into data with a V-Headbutt attack enhanced by gravity from him jumping up.

"Told you so!"

"Shut up Luke!" Sarah yelled, who then realized she was back in her own body. Then they looked at their mother.

"We can explain!"

* * *

"You think this ruined our day off?" Ty asked.

"Naaaah, too easy" Calumon mentioned, as he and Ty walked away from the beach battleground having been victorious. "But can we get icecream first? I am hungry!"

"You are always hungry Calumon" Ty mentioned, and they both laughed.

 _Well, I guess this is the sort of craziness that happens on a day off. Still, well the gang ever be able to go through a single day peacefully? I guess you will just have to keep watching (reading) Digimon: Digi-Guardians! (02)_


	11. Chapter 11: A DigiDay Off! (Part 2)

_Last time on Digimon, Digi-Guardians. The group decided to take a day off after their victory on the DigiMoon. However, their morning was interrupted by MagiAgumon, purple Agumon with a fondness for Magic and shenanigans. They swapped the bodies of several digimon and their human partners, which caused chaos. Luke had trouble Digivolving to Veemon, but even though Sarah thought the way he was trying was stupid, he actually managed to do it! Noah, David, Patamon, and Wormmon defeated their group before they got the chance, and Ty, having experience with DigiSouls, was able to adapt quickly. Once Luke finally managed to do it, theirs was quickly defeated too, and everything returned to normal...or have they?_

"I guess phase one failed then" Magunimon, which was like a purple Agunimon and champion form of MagiAgumon, noted as he watched the group walk away victorious. "No matter, I have my own skillset to employ...and my own spellbook..."

* * *

Ty rode his bike down the street, with Calumon riding in the basket. Ty was wearing a sleeveless white T shirt and his swimsuit from before, and some shoes that were waterproof along with his backpack. "You think we will have to deal with any trouble for the rest of the day?"

"Knowing us...well, lets just say I am hopeful".

"More hopeful then..."

"No. Friendship beats all, and don't you forget that Calumon".

"Yeah! Friendship!" Calumon repeated.

As they rode down the street, suddenly Ty started to pick something up inside a hotel down the street.

"Trouble?" Calumon asked.

"Trouble" Ty confirmed.

The two of them found a good lamppost near the hotel, and Ty locked his bike to it. They ran in to investigate, and could not help but notice the entire hotel seemed empty except for a receptionist.

"Well, at least we wont get kicked out for dress attire" Ty mentioned.

"There was not even anyone at the door!"

"So, trap?"

"Probably".

That was when someone arrived. Calumon indicated that whoever it was, it was not a Digimon. "Ah, are you Tyler Roe?"

"My friends call me Ty. Why do you ask?"

"I am guessing you got the message then! Jack's parents called this morning, to celebrate some great event or something, his parents rented out several of our rooms. Just take the elevator to the fifth floor, where Jack and his brother is".

"Where is everyone?"

"Jack had...a lot of plans...and his parents paid the appropriate amount of money".

The man left, and Calumon just blinked. "He didn't...even mind me?"

"Maybe he is a parent to a DigiDestined?" Ty mentioned, before they went to the elevator. "Or maybe this is one big trap".

"Maybe the others are here?"

"I guess we will find out".

* * *

Luke and Sarah were still a bit tense about this morning, but at least they were outside now.

"Told you so".

"I heard you the first time!"

"Yeah, but still. Told you so".

"We get it Luke!"

"You sure? Because I just wanted to make sure you heard that..."

"Shut up Luke! I swear, if you say that one more time, I will beat you until your face is coated in blood right now!"

"Geese. I was just going to say that I was right".

"I hate you Luke" Sarah told him.

"No you don't" he replied with a smile. As a result, Sarah punched him in the face.

"Told you so" she answered.

"Owww".

Veemon walked over. "You know, maybe you two should not antagonize each other?"

"What did I do! She started it!"

"How, you are the one who hogged the bath!"

"Because you always take too long in the morning, and by the time I get to it the water is cold!"

"It's not my fault you do not refresh it with hot water!"

"If I do that it would overflow!"

"Well its official" Palmon mentioned. "Those two will never stop argueing about everything".

Veemon nodded. "Agreed".

That was when they got a message, telling them to meet downtown at a hotel. However, as they did, they passed a stand giving out free apples. Luke and Sarah both took one, and kept walking.

"That was strange".

"I know, who gives out free apples?" Sarah mentioned.

"We probably...shouldn't..." Luke started, except it seemed like he was starting to focus more and more on the apple. Sarah did as well.

"Totally...a trap..." Sarah said, and then they both bit into the apple.

* * *

David and Noah were walking down the street towards where they were told to meet, when they noticed Ty's bicycle locked up outside. "Guess Ty is already here".

As they entered the hotel, a police officer came in after them. "Hey! Both of you! You need to get those pets on leeshes at once!"

Patamon blinked. "Who are you calling a pet!"

The officer quickly freaked out and ran away. "Angel, please stop scaring people".

"Hey! I am adorable! He is just easily to scare".

"Am I adorable too David?"

"Yes, yes you are Wormmon".

That was when something strange happened. The lights started to flicker, and then both of them were hit with a purple bolt of electricity.

* * *

Ty and Calumon were about to reach the floor on the elevator, when something strange happened. THe elevator music turned into some sort of really loud, really strange, realling annoying screeching sound. The lights then started to flicker like crazy, hurting his eyes.

When it stopped, his shirt was for some reason over his head. He also felt strange. When he finally got his head threw the slot, his entire shirt fell down, and then he looked in a mirror. Except instead of him and Calumon, there were two Calumons. "Oh, this is not good".

"No no no! You changed!"

"Guess the day is not over yet" he mentioned, as the doors open. Only what they found was less then pleasing. It was various Agents of The Organization. "Oh great not these clowns again...run!" Ty yelled as he and Calumon flew past them all, quickly grabbing his Digivice in the process. They fired some sort of weapons at them, but they were both able to dodge.

* * *

Luke managed to wiggle out of the pile of clothes he was in. There were some underwear on his head, but he quickly removed those. "Oh, well this is just horrible!"

"Yeah! This was my favorite dress!"

Veemon looked confused. "This does not even happen when you use your DigiSouls. Or when Jack or John Digivolves. Why did this happen this time around?"

Suddenly, about a dozen people in black suits came out of various hiding places and charged at them. Luke and Sarah quickly grabbed the Digivices, before running off.

* * *

"So how do we fix this? Find the one who caused it?" Noah asked

"Well, who could that be?" Wormmon mentioned. That was when Organization Agents stormed the room, pointing weapons at them. "Oh..."

They were surrounded, and some of the agents brought out cages. But as they moved in, suddenly something fast moved throughout the room, knocking each and every one of them unconscious.

They barely saw two figures watching in the shadows, one of them having been the one who helped them, before they both disappeared. "So...thank you?"

They did not get an answer. However, that was when not one, but two Calumons, ran in from the direction of the stairs. "Help us help us help us!"

After all of them ducked behind the receptionist desk, David decided at that time to explain his theory. He believed that whatever was done to them was some sort of Proto Form of Digivolution, and that while normal Digivolution has to do with affecting the energy not just within themselves, but in all the atoms that make up the clothing as well, this Proto-Digivolution affected just their organic cells.

"I guess...that makes sense..." Ty told him.

"My brain hurts" Calumon added.

Suddenly, they heard signs of fighting outside. They looked up, and two Veemon and Palmon had just walked into the trap. "Its the others, we have to help them!"

The group jumped out, and the Digi-Guardians united once more. Suddenly, one of the agents stepped forward, and summoned fire in his hand. "You really think you can beat us?"

"You are a hybrid!"

"That is right. And there is no way you can win this, not in your current state!"

"We have conquered bigger and stronger enemies!" Ty yelled. "So long as we have each other, our friendship allows us to never give up! Because not only are we Digi-Guardians, but DigiDestined as well! Which means we are destined to help others!"

Noah stepped up behind him. "You lack not just kindness, but the capability of kindness! That means you have no strong bond with anyone! No light! No ability to stave off the darkness! And without that light, you lack the power we have...the power we will use to defeat you!"

Luke and Sarah joined him. "We might argue a little..."

Everyone, even the agents, scoffed at that. "A little!?"

"OH shut up and let us finish! Okay okay, we might argue a lot, but we still show love to each other, and we are not afraid to admit that or to back away from what is right!"

"Not only that, but my sister is the most sincere person I know, when she wants to be!"

"And my brother is the most reliable person I know, when it counts!"

David stepped up with them as well, and shouted as loud as he could. "And not only do I have the knowledge to figure things out as well as gain more knowledge we might need, but to know that so long as we stand strong, we have hope!"

Suddenly, the Crest of Destiny appeared on Ty's Forehead, the Crest of Light on Noah's, the Crest of Sincerity on Sarah's, the Crest of Reliability on Luke's, and the Crest of Hope on David's. All of them shined brightly, even though they had been turned into Digimon. Additionally, the Crests of Friendship, Kindness, Love, Courage, and Knowledge appeared on their Digimon's foreheads.

* * *

"Well well well, it looks like they activated a second Crest. Interesting" the boy with Monodramon mentioned.

"The Crest of Destiny appeared. Miracles did not" Monodramon mentioned.

"I am aware...The Crest of Destiny. This was unexpected. Which means we have one Crest is unacounted for..."

"I am more concerned that Destiny came into play. If Destiny came into play...it may be possible other Crests will emerge. Miracles alone may be working on something...big".

"Yes. We should quicken the pace of our own work then. At this rate, they might catch up" he mentioned, before he and Monodramon walked away into the shadows.

* * *

"What the..." he said, as they all began to glow. The humans returned to their human forms, clothed, and their Digimon also began to glow.

Their voices rang out with a harmonic resonance, as if power itself had rallied into it. "And now! We show you our true power!"

A giant energy pulse knocked the agents back to the other end of the room.

(Gotta put this in, epic visual stuck in my head)

Various rings of energy emerged from the Digivice, and encircled the Digimon. "Calumon/Patamon/Palmon/Veemon/Wormmon Double Digivolve to..." Suddenly, the power of both crests charged themselves within the Digimon. Various beams of energy emerged from their bodies, before seemingly exploding with energy. Within the light of this new energy, five new Digimon formed. Musimon, MagnaAngemon, Lilymon, AeroVeedramon, and JewelStingmon appeared!

However, there was something else different about the Digi-Guardians. No one could place it, but something else had changed from this encounter. Something new...and something powerful...

All of the agents went off running. "And that is why you don't mess with the Digi-Guardians!"

 _*is currently choking/caughing* Sorry...just, I was not expecting Ultimates so soon...or that level of epicness...I need to go lie down...anyways, yeah, you get the idea...I don't think this could get summerized so easily anyways...well, how I work this out will be interesting...I need to go lie down. Just keep watching/reading Digimon: Digi-Guardians! *Heads off to rest* (02) *Collapses*_


	12. Chapter 12: A DigiDay Off! (Part 3)

_I don't have anything to say right now. The last part was too epic for words. Also, this is officially part 3 of a DigiDay off, because so far, we only had Morning, Noon, and now its time for Afternoon!_

Ty and Cal were at the market now. They were getting some food for tonight, and also he had something to prove. About an hour ago, after they unlocked their second Crests and all that, Ty mentioned he was hungry and that he might cook something. Which resulted in every single other person questioning if he is actually capable of cooking edible food. Ty took this as a challenge. He could cook, and he was going to prove it. "I can totally cook".

"Yeah! We will show them!" Calumon mentioned as they walked up to one of the stalls. Ty was still getting used to the new clothes that had been Digitized from the earlier event. He was now wearing a white T shirt with a red vest, his goggles that Jack gave him, some shoes that could go into water if nessisary was well as being good running shoes, and some white cargo pants. And all of them somewhere at a DG logo on them, which probably stood for Digi-Guardians. He kinda liked it, it could be his adventuring clothes now.

As Ty ordered all the ingredients he needed, Calumon went around looking for the rest of the things they needed. Calumon was not quite sure what they were making yet, only that Ty was starting in the afternoon so it would have to be quick. All Calumon knew for certain was that it meant that he got to wear an apron, and Calumon liked that.

"Calumon, you find the rest of the stuff?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, here they are!" Calumon told him, dumping it in.

"Well,I was going to pay for them...but I don't know where you even got them from, so I guess its time to get..."

"There it is! There is the creature that stole my eggs!" someone shouted.

"Oh well, run!" Ty yelled, as he and Calumon ran through the market with some random guy after them. Honestly, they probably could have just talked their way out of it, but they didn't think of that at the time. They probably did not have the time either.

Of course, that was when things went bad to worse when that market stall owner had a Digitamamon with him rolling after them. "Oh you have got to be...he is a DigiDestined!"

"And a Digitamamon! Keep running!" Ty yelled, as he and Calumon continued to do just that.

* * *

"So, when do you think we should get the pizza?" Luke asked as he, Sarah, Veemon, and Palmon continued walking. Luke now had this cool white jacket, blue shirt, with sporting the DG logo, and some blue pants and shoes. Sarah had this whole new combat look to her, with a purple long sleeve shirt, green pants, and black shoes. She also had the DG logo.

"Because there is no way Ty knows how to cook? Hmmm, probably right before we go over to his house".

"Alright, that makes sense".

"Yeah! Pizza!" Veemon shouted.

"Hey, you!" someone shouted behind them. They turned around, and it was a police officer. "Get your pet on a leash! Its the law!"

"Did he just call me a pet?"

"Did he mistake me as a plant!?" Palmon added. They both menacingly glared at him.

"Did that dog...and that plant...just speak?! I am not paid enough for this!" he yelled as he ran away.

"Exactly how many people saw that battle against GeneOlypimon one and a half years ago?"

"Apparently, not enough".

"Still, I like these new clothes. I wonder where they came from?"

"Dunno, but they look cool, and they feel really comfortable".

Suddenly, they heard sirens. "Will we ever get a break on our day off!"

And they started running as well.

* * *

"So, you think Ty can actually cook?" Wormmon asked as he and David walked down an alleyway. David now had a green jacket with a white shirt, green pants, and purple shoes which looked surprisingly good on him considering he was a guy. They all had the DG logo on them somewhere.

"I know he cant drive, and cooking is more complicated then driving".

"How did he hit something when we were in empty space anyways?"

"I am not quite sure, Books" David replied. "I am not quite sure".

As the two kept walking, suddenly a large net came down over Wormmon. The two looked behind them, and it was a bug extermination company.

"I caught a large one! Quickly, hand me the insect killer!"

Wormmon frowned, and looked at David. "I really don't like these guys".

David kicked the guy right in the stomach, sending him sprawling backwards before freeing Wormmon. "Hey! WE are going to get you for that!"

"Run Wormmon!"

"RIght behind you!"

* * *

Noah and Patamon just laid on the roof of their house with their feet pointed in opposite directions, eyes closed with their faces towards the sun. Noah now had this awesome white hat, a yellow T shirt, camo cargo pants, some white sneakers, and the DG logo was on them somewhere.

"Patamon?"

Patamon was snoring.

"Patamon!"

"Evil Penguins!" Paramon shouted, waking up. "Oh, it was a dream".

"Angel, do you think Ty can cook, or should we bring emergency snacks?"

"Bring the snacks. And hope he is a better cook then driver".

"I think everyone should hope for that" Noah joked. "I wonder how the others are doing anyways?"

* * *

Ty and Calumon finally got back to their bike, when they heard the shouting again. "How does he keep finding us!?"

"Just get on the bike and start peddling!" Calumon shouted. They quickly got onto the bike, and rode away at top speeds. Well, for a bike, anyways.

* * *

"You think we lost them?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah. No more sirens or shouting" Sarah noted. "Come on, lets get to Ty's house before we get into any more trouble".

* * *

"You think we should have been more merciful, Wormmon?" David asked. The group of exterminators were trapped in a giant, sticky web.

"Nah. They were trying to exterminate me" Wormmon mentioned, before hopping up onto the web next to them. "Now, hopefully this teaches you a lesson not to exterminate any friendly bugs. Understood?"

They all nodded nervously, so Wormmon hopped off and onto David's shoulder.

"We better get going now. We don't want to be late".

"You are right, lets go Books".

* * *

As Noah and Patamon got there, they saw that seemingly everyone else was exaughsted, tired, or in the exception of Ty and Calumon, in the kitchen cooking. "What did we miss exactly?"

"Apparently, each and every one of us got into trouble again. How did you avoid it?"

"I laid down on the top of my roof with Patamon and just relaxed" Noah told them.

"Lucky!" Luke told him. "Me, Sarah, Veemon, and Palmon ran from the cops".

"Me and Wormmon dealt with some bug exterminators".

"I got chased by a Digitamamon and his human partner because SOMEONE forgot to pay" Ty mentioned, casting a quick glance at Calumon.

That was when Noah noticed the smell. "Wow, it actually smells good in here. I am shocked".

"Doubters, all of you" Ty mentioned.

"Just hurry with food please!" Veemon mentioned. "I am hungry!"

"We never had lunch!"

"Worst day off ever!"

Ty just laughed. "Trust me, you do not know what worst day ever means. I had my fair share of bad days".

"Oh yeah?"

"And none of them I feel like talking about, they are that bad. Lets just say, I had some bad run ins with Tevinzamon. Oh, and lets not forget DarkCalumon or MetalEtemon".

"Very bad unfriendly people!" Calumon shouted.

A few minutes later, and Ty served out the food for everyone to try. ANd contrary to popular belief, it was good. Really good. So good, that people made sure the pizza and chips were well out of sight so Ty did not see them. Because Ty was in fact an exceptional cook. With Calumon's help, as well.

 _And thus ends the day off! Still, I had fun writing these as well as reading them! But what is in store for them tomorrow? Tune in next time to find out on Digimon: Digi-Guardians! (02)_


	13. Chapter 13: Re-Invention!

_Memory Error. Memory Eaten. Rogue Program has eaten Data. Program Identified: V-Pet._

"And how does it feel, reviving the program known as V-Pet that seemingly disappeared over night all those years ago?" the reporter on the large television near the city square asked, interviewing the Re-Inventor of the V-Pet Adam Sandler. Ty hadn't been paying much attention to it, but lately it had been getting a lot of press.

"I don't trust those things" Calumon mentioned, eyeing a V-Pet on someone's laptop. "They don't look right".

"Wow Calumon, I don't think I have ever seen you distrust anything that was not a Devi type Digimon" Ty mentioned. It was kind of amusing.

The two of them were walking down the street. People were not making a big fuss over Calumon like they had over a year ago. GOvernments were getting chewwed out for what had appeared to be an information blackout during all the events back in the day. THe D-Reaper, the Control Spires popping up all over, Omnimon's battle of the internet. It seemed like people had actively forgot about these things for the longest time, but ever since their battle with GeneOlypimon a year and a half ago, things had been starting to flood back in. Ty was sure this was somehow connected to the hybrids, but he was not sure how.

Of course, just because he was not sure did not mean he did not have theories. FOr one thing, Ty had gone to the original DigiDestined, and got Jack to even help round up some of the Tamers who fought the D-Reaper on a hunch, and once he finally got them all in one room, or at least most of them in the room and a few on a group phone call, he had them describe everything they knew about Apocalymon and the Human-Digimon Hybrid Phenomenon with Jack there to share what he found as well, along with his twin brother John. He still remembered the conversation...

* * *

"So, Apocalymon survived our battle with him? I guess we should have realized he would have been able to survive his own attack" Izzy mentioned after taking a sip of his drink.

"And he is after the power of the Crests too?" Tai added. "I don't get it, why would he be after those?"

"You goggle headed idiot" Sora told him. "It was because of the power of our Crests, which came from our own human power within and our bonds to Digimon, that let us stop and defeat him. And apparently, while he was not totally destroyed, significantly wound him enough so that he still has not recovered fully".

"Yes, from what I can tell, the blast was so powerful, and because he had been hiding in a space between the Digital and Human world, that even though his spirit survived the attack, he was trapped inbetween dimensions. While this prevented him from directly, or at least fully, interacting and affects our Digital and human world, it allowed him a good deal of influence over several of them, if not all of them. I did notice that once I got far enough from our own home Dimensional Space, his influence started to fade severely until it was no more. His reach is not infinite, which is the good news, but it is still massive" Jack explained to all of them.

"And when that Black Gear and Dark Ring were on me, I did feel some sort of sinister presence. It would make sense that he was behind those, and not Myotismon of VenomMyotismon or Malomyotismon or whatever we are calling that guy who made Ken do all those things" John added.

Matt nodded. "It would also explain how everyone just...forgot what had happened".

Kari shook her head. "Not completely, it stayed present in enough people's minds that they created a TV show about our adventures".

"Lets not forget the D-Reaper" Takato reminded them.

Izzy pulled up all the data he, Jack, Lilian, and the other original DigiDestined and Tamers had collected about the D-Reaper over the past few days following the discovery at the Library. "Yes. If you remember correctly, Henry Wong's father, who had apparently been partly responsible for creating the Digimon in the first place, or at least helped give some of them form, and his team mentioned that at least one of them had helped work on the D-Reaper program to help limit AI development so it did not exceed too far. However, they also mentioned how the D-Reaper had seemingly evolved with no good explanation as to why. Given the fact it tried to carry out the same goal as Apocalymon, we decided to scan the records that had been saved by Gennai from the events all those years ago. Now that we knew what to look for, we found the source. Someone did reprogram and evolve the D-Reaper, someone powerful enough to have manipulated time to do so".

"A power we know Apocalymon to have, thanks to our first adventures in the Digital World" TK mentioned.

"Which you then wrote your first book about, and has kept you on many book tours the past few years" Kari replied with a slight glare.

"Don't worry, I am taking a long vacation after this meeting!"

"Good" Kari nodded.

"Anyways!" Izzy interrupted. "It also explains why for the past several years, the time distortion between the human and Digital World has appeared again. Apocalymon's power must be growing, which means I think he must be nearing his plan if he risks being discovered again. Most likely, he will try to cause all sorts of chaos and whacky encounters to try and slow us down".

"Which means its up to us to stop him" Ty mentioned. "We are the only ones with the power too. If Apocalymon was behind GeneOlypimon, and lets face it, we know he was, then that was probably meant to be a big distraction that he intended to last a lot longer. Still, GeneOlypimon had the power to raise armies and create new Digimon. He didn't use pure brute force like what you all were used to".

"We will all need to be on guard and get all of the DigiDestined talking again" Jack mentioned. "And I need to keep checking other dimensions for any hints on what he has planned".

"Then it sounds like we all have a job to do" Rika said. "It seems strange, its been so long, but to not be in the front lines this time..."

"Don't worry Rika, I have faith in them. And if they do need help...well, we have our own surprises".

Ty nodded. "Then we better be ready for everything and anything".

* * *

Ty and Calumon continued to walk though, resuming their thoughts on all the other things they needed to think about. Which resulted in Ty looking at his own Digivice. While it was never really spoken, everyone knew Jack had been chosen as the leader of the Digi-Guardians. He was chosen because he not only never gave up hope, but he inspired hope in others. Jack had been chosen because he knew just enough to help lead them through, and had the strength to keep pushing.

And now, it was the unspoken fact that everyone knew that now Ty was the chosen leader. It was his job to lead them. Ty was horrible at keeping focused on one thing for too long though, he prefered to make sure everyone got some rest and that he and all his friends always had some time to play and have fun. He even mentioned this to Jack. Jack responded in a way Ty did not expect.

"That is exactly why you should be the leader though" Jack had told him with a chuckle. "Yeah, our mission is important, and yes, the world is at stake. But overworking yourselves and having everyone stressed and tense all the time won't help anyone. That is why you were chosen. You know what true friendship means, as well as the importance of Destiny. YOu balance two Crests which are considered opposites. The Crest of Destiny is typically given to those who are strong believes in Destiny, and are goal oriented. Meanwhile, the Crest of Friendship is usually given to those who know what their friends need, and that it cant just be all work and no play. The Crest of Friendship means knowing that people need to have fun and take breaks and relax. You somehow balance both of those qualities".

Ty felt like he was that guy, Adam Sandler now, only instead of Re-Inventing the V-Pet, he was Re-Inventing himself. He was not quite sure what to think about that.

Suddenly, both he and Calumon sensed a disturbance from a building nearby. It was a news building, and he saw a Digital Zone start to construct itself over the building. "What the...c'mon Calumon! Quickly, we gotta move!"

The two of them ran towards the building, and just managed to duck inside as the Digital Zone sealed off the building from the outside world. "A Digital Zone. I have not seen one of these in awhile".

"Its different, our Data was not distorted this time" Calumon added. "Also, I sense two Digimon near the top floor...and something else as well..."

"Then we have no time to waste!"

Ty and Calumon started to run up there, after discovering the elevators were all down. That meant twelve stories of stairs. Needless to say, Ty was jealous that Calumon could fly. "So, what do you mean by something else?"

"It feels strange...not just different strange, but odd strange!" Calumon told him. TO be honest, Ty could feel it as well, but he was not sure he felt it as strongly as Calumon did.

When they finally got up there though, they encountered something they did not expect. A boy and a Monodramon, like the ones that had apparently helped Luke and Sarah. Across from them, from where the reporter had been interviewing Adam Sandler before, another Digimon faced them. Tyler started to scan it, but the boy interrupted him before it had finished. "Don't bother. Its not in the logs, not even GeneOlypimon's logs of all the Digimon he created. Completely unregistered on all records".

"Yes! I am Darmaulmon! YOu have no way to scan me, and therefore you will be unable to defeat me!" Darmaulmon shouted.

"Just because we cant learn things about you doesn't mean we can't beat you" the boy told him.

Tyler and Calumon started to run forward, but some sort of dark barrier prevented them from entering the battle.

"Looks like we are on our own" Monodramon mentioned.

"We better get started then" the boy said, taking out a D-Link Digivice. "Time to Digivolve!"

This shocked both Ty and Calumon. "He has a D-Link!"

====Monodramon Digivolves to...Dinohumon!====

Darmaulmon charged towards them, and his claws clashed with Dinohumon's weapons. However, that was when the boy appeared behind him, and kicked him right in the side. The strength of his kick was powerful enough to knock the occupied Darmaulmon into a wall. "What the..."

"You okay Dinohumon?" the boy asked.

"I am fine, good kick Danny" the Digimon replied.

Danny and Dinohumon then did a combined attack and smashed him into another wall. Darmaulmon staggered back up, but it had clearly been caught off guard by the tag team. "Where is this power coming from?"

"You all were so distracted with the clash between you and Dinohumon, you did not notice me activating additional strenght for both of us using the DigiBond" Danny told him. "Now, I am afraid you won't be escaping here to tell anyone what had happened".

Danny and Dinohumon dealt a finishing blow, destroying Darmaulmon. This caused the barrier to go down, but not the Digital Zone.

"The Digital Zone is still up! There must be another Digimon here!" Ty mentioned.

"No, I put up the Digital Zone, so no one would know I was here. And you can't tell anyone either. Its impertive that I can keep working from the shadows for as long as possible" Danny told him.

"But...you have a D-Link. You are one of us! We could help..."

"Maybe one day, but for now" Danny told him as Dinohumon picked him up. "There are things that need to be settled, and if they know I exist and that I am coming for them, it becomes impossible. So you can't tell anyone for now, because the enemy is always listening. Understood?"

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Danny Richards" he told them, before the two of them ran off, leaving Ty and Calumon with more questions then answers.

 _Woah, are things happening in the sidelines that we are not seeing? Will the...(RECORDS LOST)...? Will they see each other ag...? I guess you will just have to keep watching Digimon: Digi-Guardians (02)!_


	14. Chapter 14: NightTerrors Return!

_P...p...please speak pa-pa-password. I am afraid I cant let you do that Dave. Anyways, we interrupt this intro for a notice: I put up an OC and Original Digimon Catalog on my profile page for any and all interested in using them. I only ask you give me credit if you do.  
_

"So, why are we out here again?" Luke asked as he and Sarah continued to walk through the digital world.

"Because one of Ty's Digimon contacts informed us about a weapons cache that GeneOlypimon had created during the war".

"I thought he just created new Digimon?"

"Apparently, he had weapons, vehicles, and other nasty surprises made for the front lines as well" Veemon added. "And according to latest intel, there are three Superships unaccounted for".

"Any idea on what they do?"

"Only that they were built to take over the human world once he had total control of the Digital World".

Suddenly, Luke grabbed Sarah and stopped her from falling. Ahead of her, an entire ditch was going right across the road, and it was really deep. It looked almost like someone or something had eaten the dirt or the data or whatever from the land itself.

"Whew. that was close".

"Thanks" Sarah mentioned, backing away from the edge. "What do you think did this?"

"I don't know, a Digmon maybe?" Palmon suggested.

"Something feels off" Veemon mentioned. That was when they heard yet another explosion.

"Why is there always an explosion!" Luke shouted as the group ran towards it. However, as they did, Luke noticed something moving in the shadows. "We have company".

"I noticed" Sarah added. "Alright, who are you!"

Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared in front of them. It looked like a Terriermon, but it was hard to see because it was hiding in the shadows. "What, you mean little ol me?"

"That aura...this is an evil Digimon!" Veemon shouted.

That was when Luke's Digivice got an accurate fix on it. "Its NightTerrormon. I can't get a lock on its level though, according to my Digivice NightTerrormon can either be a Champion or Ultimate level Digimon! Apparently, its Digital Construction is highly unstable..."

"I am just a bit flustered is all!" NightTerrormon shouted. "Anyways, I have a job to do, and I am going to do it!"

"A job? From who?"

"Who do you think! The Devi-3 wants you all gone forever! So take this! Waking Nightmare!"

Suddenly, hands seemed to grow out of the shadows near them, and grab their legs, trying to pull them in. "This...the blockade, the rumors..."

"Was it a trap? Yes, yes it was" NightTerrormon told him.

Suddenly, Luke was standing in a strange hallway. It was full of lockers. "Oh you have to be kidding me, do all nightmares have to revolve around school?"

"Apparently so" Veemon mentioned.

"This stinks" Luke said, crossing his arms. "I hate this".

Suddenly, all of the lockers shot open. All of the textbooks jumped out, and started to approach them. "At least this doesn't involve towel monsters this time!"

"Study us Luke...study us! Stuuuuuudyyyy usssssss!"

"Okay, this is really freaking me out!"

"V-Headbutt!"

Veemon continued to fight off the evil textbooks, but they were swarming like crazy. "We cant fight them like this! Where are we, anyways?"

"Welcome to the dimension I spawned from, The Nightmare Dimension!" NightTerrormon shouted.

"HOld on, didn't Ty mention you came from the Data Matrix?"

"Shut up!"

"Never!"

"I said shut up!"

"No!"

"Why won't you shut up!?"

"Because your not my boss, or my mom!"

"I make your mom get bad dreams!"

"DO not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Why are all you humans extremely stubborn?"

"To annoy evil Digimon like you, and to make it clear you can never defeat us!"

"We can!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Oh my...why are you so annoying!" NightTerrormon yelled.

"Why are we annoying? You are the one that attacked us!"

"Because I find you annoying!"

"Why not avoid us instead then!"

"Because if I eliminate you, then I won't ever run into you!"

"And what if you can't beat us? You were worried enough you took us to this weird place".

"Hey, I am not the one who's every nightmare revolves around school. Which, by the way, you have some really weird nightmares" NightTerrormon remarked.

Luke was actually a bit shocked. "Wait, how do you know what my nightmares are?"

"I can see them. Like, wow, why is it nearly all of them revolve around school? Especially being locked in the hallway naked".

Veemon just burst into laughter, and Luke's face got really red as he got really mad. NightTerrormon snapped his fingers, and now Luke was naked, which made him even more angry. He used one of the textbooks, which had randomly become inanimate, to cover himself. "Hey! That is not fair!"

NightTerrormon burst into laughter. "Are you kidding? This is hillarious! I am going to take pictures of this and spread them around your school, just for the fun of it!"

Luke dropped the textbook. "Well you know what? I don't care! I don't care what you do to me, because I am not going to let you win, even if I am afraid of you or what you might do!"

"Well, that is good to hear" a voice said behind Luke and Veemon. They turned around, and it was one of the original Digi-Guardians, CK, and his Digimon Magimon. "Though I can sort of understand why you might feel afraid, trust me there are worse things then being naked in school. Like losing your family, and an entire city, to an evil God Level Digimon. But anyone with real courage knows that its not having no fear, but overcoming your fear".

"You! How did you get here!" NightTerrormon yelled.

"I used my magic to force open your Nightmare portal" Magimon replied, as CK tossed Luke an egg. On it was the Crest of Courage. Additionally, Luke's clothes seemed to have returned.

"What hte...how did?"

"The moment you said you would stand up to NightTerrormon no matter what he did, his powers lost most of its effectiveness against you. The Crest of Courage is one of the Crests that, when unlocked, makes you immune to dark powers related to fear and nightmares".

"No matter! I can still defeat you! And your sister!"

"Wait, where is Sarah!?" Luke yelled. Veemon just facepalmed.

"Now you notice this?!"

"Don't worry, its handled" CK mentioned.

* * *

Sarah watched as Luke was nearly executed in front of her, when something happened. Something destroyed a good part of the area, and revealed it as an illusion. "What is going on?"

"An illusion created by NightTerrormon" a voice called out. Sarah recognized it, and looked over. It was Daisy and her Patamon, Pats. She then tossed Sarah some sort of DigiEgg, only once Sarah caught it, she recognized that it had the Crest of Love on it.

Suddenly, they were standing next to CK, Luke, and their Digimon, floating in some dark realm with NightTerrormon. "What the...how is this possible!"

Daisy smiled. "Because, the Crest of Love is one of the other few Crests that can be used to become immune against fear and terror based powers".

"Thanks. What are these though?"

"Armor DigiEggs. We figured you rookies might need them more then us. Its another way to Digivolve. Why not try it out on NightTerrormon?"

"Hey, hold on now!" NightTerrormon whimpered. "There is no need to rush to such a violent action! I am sure we can find a way to make you not annoy me so much!"

Luke and Sarah took out their Digivices. "There is only one thing I gotta say! We are not rookies! We are Digi-Guardians! Ready Sarah? Bones?"

"Lets do this!" they all replied.

====Veemon Armor Digivolve to...Flamedramon!====

====Palmon Armor Digivolve to...MetalTogemon!====

"What..." Sarah said, somewhat shocked. MetalTogemon was just a Togemon that looked slightly metalic and was wearing heavy armor. "Seriously!? Veemon changes to Flamedramon but Palmon's Armor Digivolved form is only an armored version of her normal champion form?! Seriously!?"

"Flamedramon is cooler, too!"

"Shut up Luke!" Sarah yelled, punching her brother in the face.

"Owww. Can we focus on fighting NightTerrormon?"

"Oh yeah. Right! Lets do this, MetalTogemon!"

"Go get him, Flamedramon!" Luke shouted. Suddenly, Luke's Digivice gave him an alert. "Uh oh, NightTerrormon just went back to Ultimate level!"

"Relax, Armor Digivolving gives them slightly more power then normal champion forms! You should be able to defeat him together, just use your heads!"

"Thats a great idea!" Luke said, taking out a modify card.

====Digi-Modify! Kabuterimon's exo-head, activate!====

Flamedramon got a helmet that looked like Kabuterimon's head, and slammed right into NightTerrormon while emiting a firey aura, doing a direct hit with massive damage and additional fire damage. NightTerrormon sprawled backwards. "I don't think he meant that!"

"Actually, I did it in both senses of what he said. Flamedramon litterally used his head, and I realized a direct physical hit from something extremely hard would do more damage to you, because you specialize in manipulation and special attacks, while you are still small like Terriermon so I figured you had a weakness to physical attacks.

Daisy looked impressed. "Wow. That is actually pretty clever".

"I know. Luke, who told you that stratagy? No way you came up with it on your own".

"Yes I did! Now can we focus and finish NightTerrormon before..."

Suddenly, a dark Digiport opened behind NightTerrormon. He flew through before they could defeat him, and all of a sudden they re-appeared in the forest.

"Damnit, he got away!"

"Hey, you did good" Daisy told them.

"Yeah. Now seriously, who gave you that idea?" Sarah asked.

"It was my own idea! What do you think I am, stupid?!"

"Yes" they all replied. This resulted in Luke crossing his arms and looking away annoyed, while everyone else laughed.

"Its not funny..."

 _Data Corrupted. Please Visit a Kiosk for more information. Please Visit the Author's profile page, as NightTerrormon and a rookie form for him was added to the Original Digimon Catalog. That is all._


	15. Chapter 15: All Starmon!

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians, Luke and Sarah were lured out to a remote location while investigating a rumor of a Grand Creator Weapons Cache, and were trapped in the Nightmare realm by NightTerrormon. However, the power of Luke's Crest of Courage and Sarah's Crest of Love got them out of a tough situation, and CK and Daisy showed up, giving them their respective Digi-Eggs. Veemon Armor Digivolved into Flamedramon, and Palmon to MetalTogemon, which kind of annoyed Sarah because Veemon underwent a bigger and cooler change. The two fought of NightTerrormon, but unfortunately NightTerrormon escaped before they could finish him off. Will they ever be rid of that evil bunny?_

Noah and Patamon could not believe their eyes. It was spectacular. Shine City was so beautiful and shiny. Noah know understood why Ty told him to bring spare sunglasses. It was to prevent them from going blind.

As they walked in however, they soon found that something was off. The entire city was empty. He quickly contacted Ty on his Digivice. "Hey Ty? We have an issue. This city is empty, as if all its inhabitants just left".

"Same in my sector" Ty told him. "No Digimon visible".

"You think this is the hybrid?"

"This quickly? Also, there are no signs of battle, other then the odd destroyed tree near me, but that might just be from something else. This is the Digital World after all. There will always be conflict and what not".

"Well, I am..." Noah started, when all of a sudden communications got cut off. Suddenly, a large starship or flying warship or whatever appeared overhead. It dropped a large black spire into the center of the city, and then quickly warped away. At the same time, dark rings started to appear and come after them. Additionally, Starmon started rushing out of the buildings.

"I think we just walked right into a trap" Patamon mentioned.

"You think?"

"Digivolve?"

"Digivolve" Noah nodded, taking out his Digivice.

====Patamon Digivolves to...Patamon?====

====DigiSoul of...wait, what?====

"Why isn't it working?"

"It must be that spire thing! Hey, didn't we hear something about something like this?" Patamon asked.

"Oh yeah! I think its called a Control Spire! It must be what is jamming our ability to Digivolve! But I thought it didn't work on the DigiSoul?"

"Maybe they upgraded?"

"Well, I guess we better run!" Noah mentioned, and he and Patamon immediately ran as fast as they could. It took a lot of running, and even then they were still right behind them, and kept blocking off every exit. However, that was when all of a sudden, they got pulled down into the sewers. They looked, and saw SuperStarmon.

"Are you two okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. What happened here?"

"That strange ship showed up, and deployed these dark rings that started attaching themselves. They hunted down everyone they could, and took control of them. I am the only one I know of so far that escaped. Then, they came back, and dropped that tower, and suddenly all of those people with the rings activated and started attacking people. Before, they just started working on things, or finding people and putting those rings on them. It was only after they dropped that Control Spire that they became hostile, like they were unable to attack until it was deployed".

"Maybe they could not attack their friends, so they had to drop a Control Spire in order to gain full control over the Digimon?" Noah mentioned. "After all, the Dark Rings needed a Control Spire to operate at all the first time, or so I was told. These rings clearly have been upgraded if they work without one, but clearly they don't fully operate still without a Control Spire".

"So, we need to take down the Control Spire then" Patamon replied. "Hey, wasn't there something else we were told about the control spires?"

Noah thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! They cant stop Armor Digivolution!"

"Alright then! Lets Armor Digivolve! Digi-Armor Energize!"

====Patamon Armor Digivolve to...Prairiemon!====

"Now all we need to do is get close enough to that Control Spire. Think you can help us out SuperStarmon?"

"I can, but even though I am an Ultimate, there are too many of them to face on our own. We won't be able to fight them head on, and they will be guarding the Control Spire".

"Then what do we do?"

"I have an idea...but its insane, and crazy".

* * *

Ty and Liraymon, Calumon's armor Digivolution form, an Armored Holy Beast, got knocked backwards. Two Greymon stood in their way. "Wow, these guys are tough. Liraymon, are you okay?"

"Yeah. We need to regroup with Noah and Patamon! Strength in numbers and all that!"

"Alright, lets go then!" Ty said, getting on top of Liraymon as they quickly ran towards the city.

However, as they approached, they found a bunch of Kabuterimon with Starmon riding them blocking the path. "You have got to be kidding me..."

"Oh look, you finally showed up" a familiar voice shouted. Ty and Liraymon turned, and saw Devimon. "No friends to come to your rescue! And you have no other tools at your disposal!"

Ty laughed. "Yes we do!"

"Lets do this!" Liraymon shouted as Ty took out his modify cards.

====Digi-Modify! MetalGarurumon's boosters!====

Liraymon just rocketed past them all. "See you later suckers!"

The two of them went at a high and possibly unrealistic speed toward the city, when all of a sudden, they heard music. "You don't think..."

* * *

"Are you sure this idea will work?" Prairiemon asked.

"Well, its better then nothing".

"We need to try something. Besides, Ty made it work before..."

"Did someone say my name?" Ty asked as he and Liraymon showed up. Prairiemon, Ty, and SuperStarmon were using some sort of mobile stage. "What is all this?"

"Well, we were looking for musical equipment, because I thought maybe we could generate strong enough sound waves to disrupt the Control Spire's signal. We found this. apparently it used to belong to someone called Etemon".

Ty was a bit puzzled. "Good idea, likely result, totally not going to work the way you think it will. Anyways, so what after that?"

"Prairiemon, SuperStarmon, and now Liraymon too I guess hits the Control Spire with everything they got, and then start freeing the Starmon by destroying the Dark Rings".

"Still not sure it will work" Prairiemon mentioned.

"Yes it will, I did this before. And I know just the song for this too..." Ty mentioned, taking the Microphone and the lead guitar as the Starmon started to converge on them. SuperStarmon drove the mobile stage/command center until they were down the street from the Control Spire.

"You don't mean that song, do you?" SuperStarmon asked.

"Its fitting, and its a great song. Ready everyone?" Ty asked as SuperStarmon got on drums. Noah took the electric guitar, Liraymon took the keyboard, and Prairiemon had the electric bass.

"Alright! Lets do this!"

(For the record, the song in question is All Star. Yes, the same song as one of the ones from Digimon: The Movie)

Everyone started the song, and the machines were helping boost the sound. The Starmon launched their attack, but Ty produced a powerful soundwave that knocked all the Digimon back. They continued their assault, but Ty's crests were powering up the song, not to mention Liraymon was the armor digivolved version of Calumon, who was a holy beast that was one of the best singers in the Digital World. The Starmon slowly stopped being less aggressive. SuperStarmon was shocked. "How did you know this would work? And how is this even working? I know this is the Digital World, but this is insane even for the Digital World!"

"Me and Cal used the power of music before to blast back evil Digimon, and remove the influence they had put on the audience. Just keep singing! I am charging up a big blast! And make sure you three are ready to finish off the Control Spire once I do!"

Suddenly, Devimon and the army of mounted Kabuterimon showed up. They immediately charged the stage, but whatever was empowering the music, just like it did before a year and a half ago, allowed them to hold them off.

"Alright, now!" Ty said as the song ended, launching all that sound energy into the tower and doing some damage. "Finish it!"

"Rapid Slash!" "Holy Beam!" "Super Star Crush!"

The three attacks all hit at once, and smashed it to pieces. When it did, all the Dark Rings seemed to malfunction, and break.

"Oh well, guess its time for me to leave! I hate encores!" Devimon shouted, opening a DarkDigiport and flying through it. It closed before they could go after them.

* * *

"This is getting annoyed" Lilith mentioned. "Still, they only destroyed one, and we are placing Control Spires faster then they are breaking them down".

"For now anyways" Goliath reminded her. "They have not brought in all the reinforcements they could".

"We have ways for dealing with that" Arnold replied. "What I am more concerned about is our other operations. They keep having mysterious setbacks, or outright disasters that result in their failures, which are slowing us down. I want the source of these issues found, and deal with. It might be we are not the only ones acting covertly".

"No matter, once we have our failsafe in place, the Digi-Guardians will have no choice but to surrender to us" Lilith added.

 _Uh oh, what is this failsafe they are creating? And what other covert actions are they undertaking? I guess to find out you will have to keep watching/reading Digimon: Digi-Guardians! (02)_


	16. Chapter 16: The Data Hunters

_Last time on Digimon: Dig...Dig...Dig...Digi-Guardians...Error. Virus Infecting Internet Node. Progress: 61%. Alert: Malware Detected. Malware Identified to be searching for something. One Keyword Identified: Laptop._

David and Wormmon looked over some of the files the original DigiDestined had sent over, regarding Apocalymon and his influence, as well as amyn of Jack's notes. It appears that Apocalymon has an influence so great it cannot be properly measured. It was spreading everywhere, across multiple dimensions, multiple Digital Worlds, multiple everything. How could one Digimon spread its influence so far?

Something had to be boosting it or something. One Digimon doing this on its own? There was no way this was any normal Digimon, or even an incredibly special Digimon. Plus, supposedly Apocalymon was only at Mega, or even just Super Ultimate level. The level of influence he showed, even just with the original DigiDestined's adventures, means he should have much more power. After all, he was warping time and space the whole time, and desynced the human and Digital World. There had to be a connection.

"Got any ideas, Wormmon?"

"Not one, sadly. Except that we make cookies".

"Wormmon, that is a great idea, but not one that is useful to our goal".

"Its useful to our mouths and stomachs".

"But it does not answer how we can even stop these attacks. I mean, how do we fight an enemy we don't even know where he is. And his minions apparently have another base other then the one on the moon, because their operations are continuing. Not to mention, we have those human agents to deal with".

"Maybe we should make them some cookies too".

David chuckled. "Your obsessed, Wormmon".

"I just have a sweet tooth is all".

The two of them continued to try and think of ideas, when David's computer beeped. He checked on it, and the Advanced Virus Detection Software that the one of the original DigiDestined, Izzy, had created alerted him to some sort of virus that tried to infect his computer. "Huh, that is strange. Its a Malware that is searching for something..."

Before he could think more of it, he detected a Bio-Emerging Digimon with his Digivice. "Come on Wormmon! Trouble!"

"Alright, cookies later then".

THe two of them ran out, which resulted in them not seeing the virus spread throughout the screen with black routes. And then, it muttered something. "Izzy..."

* * *

The Bio-Emergence seemed to be coming from a nearby park. However, when he arrived, nothing was there to greet him. "Did...a Digimon fail to Bio-Emerge?"

"I still sense it, but I don't see it".

"Maybe this is a fluke?" David mentioned.

They waited around a bit, but the Digimon never Bio-emerged. At all. Ever. The Bio-Emergence field even dissapated on its own. So the two of them left.

"Why do you think no Digimon showed up?"

"Someone made an angry face?"

"We were the only ones there".

"It made an angry face itself?"

"Books, you are being unusually silly..."

"Maybe I got a virus or something" Wormmon suggested as they passed an ATM. Then it occurred to David he had gotten a virus on his home computer at the same time Wormmon started to act strangely. "I wonder...".

Before he could complete that sentence, his Digivice picked up not one or two, but three Bio-Emergence points. And they were all around him. "We have trouble incoming!"

"Maybe its more flukes?"

Suddenly, three more Bio-Emergence points appeared on his Digivice. "I hope so, because three more just showed up".

Out of the Bio-Emergence field, three Ogremon appeared and surrounded them. "Hello friend! Ready to be destroyed?"

"If we friends how about you don't destroy us?" Wormmon asked.

"Gyro Blaster!" they heard, and suddenly three orbs of energy hit each of the Ogremon, nailing them directly and knocking them away. David and Wormmon looked over, and it was Lilian and Tantilimon.

"We heard there was an unusual amount of Bio-Emergence fields in the area, decided to investigate" Lilian told him.

"Looks like you needed the help!" Tantilimon added.

THe four of them got together. "Yeah, Wormmon has a virus I think, at the same time my computer did, and then these BIo-Emergence fields have been keeping us busy".

"Wait, a virus? My computer got one too, but then I started picking up six Bio-Emergence fields. You think this is all a diversion for the virus?"

"Well, why would they be spreading a virus that does not even do anything?"

"It doesn't do nothing" David told her. "Its a Malware that is searching for something".

Before they could continue, the Ogremon returned. "Shut up and be destroyed!"

"I guess we gotta fight them off first!"

* * *

"No no no" Jack told him. "Everyone knows that the best Avenger is Iron Man!"

"How so?" John replied. "Captain America..."

"Can't fly, can't beat the hulk, can't beat Thor".

"Iron Man never beat Thor!"

"He could have. His suit absorbed Thor's electricity".

"But Captain America has the skill!"

"Iron Man does all that he does without getting powers. Its his choice every day to help people".

"Alright, alright, you have me on that" John admitted.

"Are they done yet?" Lopmon asked.

"Listen, kid. Just stick with me and you will get through this" Terriermon told her.

"Says the Digimon who takes ten minutes to decide an Ice Cream Flavor".

"I can't help it, I like all of them!"

Suddenly, as they were passing a street corner, every person with a laptop at a cafe started to complain. "Hey, my computer was just acting on its own!"

"Mine too!"

"Yeah, its searching for something I think!".

That was when the four of them got a communication straight from Gennai It was really broken up though. "...good...got through to...both of you".

"What is it Gennai? You are breaking up".

"Get to...laptop...quickly...mon..."

Suddenly, seven Bio-Emergence fields appeared around them. "What the...what is going on?"

"Multiple Digital Fields are appearing!" Terriermon shouted.

"I sense multiple Digimon trying to get through!"

"I have never seen this before" Jack mentioned.

"Me neither".

It only got worse, as several Tankmon appeared. "Great, we gotta clean this up, and fast".

* * *

Kogamon appeared on a ledge, looking out over the city. Arnold, AKA Myotismon, appeared behind him. "Have we found the target yet?"

"Over ninety six systems have been infected. Its very well hidden, but we have almost found it. He hid the laptop well".

A Datamon walked up from behind them. "All systems infected. We found it sir. It looks like it was hidden in New York City, by a kid named Willis".

"Dispatch forces there, and recall all others. We will need everyone we can get for this next step" Myotismon told them.

"Of course, my liege" Kogamon told him.

* * *

Suddenly, all the Ogremon around David, Lilian, Wormmon, and Tantilimon dissapated. Wormmon also seemed to be feeling much better now. "Its over..."

"That means they found what they are looking for..." Lilian mentioned. Suddenly, Jack and John opened up a communication channel with them.

"You guys see what we just saw?"

"Yeah. It looks like this whole thing was a distraction. But for wha...".

Before that could be questioned, each and every single communication channel got overridden by one person with their own Digivice. It was Izzy. "Attention all DigiDestined! Converge on New York City immediately! I repeat! Converge on New York City immediately! Priority Red!"

"What is this about Izzy?" Jack asked.

"I know what they are after! My old laptop that I gave to Willis in safe keepings!"

"Why are they after that?"

"Its where the remains of Diaboramon are being held! They are after Diaboramon!"

This all left them in a state of shock...and worry. "We are on our way".

 _Uh oh...will the gang make it in time? Will the Devi-3 obtain the basecode for Diaboramon? And what do they even want with him? I guess to find out you will have to keep watching/reading Digimon: Digi-Guardians! (02)_


	17. Chapter 17: The Invasion of New York! P1

_Target Located: Izzy's Laptop. Location: New York City. All forces now moving in. I repeat, all forces are moving in. Please stand by for orders._

The Digiport opened up in front of them. They had heard the call, and they had to move as fast as they could before their enemies got what they came for. Agumon and Gabumon had to get there, and Warp DNA Digivolve to Omnimon. It was the only way.

However, before they made it to the Digiport, a Dark Rift opened up in front of them. The remains of Apocalymon, who had still not fully regenerated from what they saw, where on the other side of the rift. "Gabumon! Wait! If we Warp DNA Digivolve now, we could defeat Apocalymon and take out the leader!"

"Nice try!" Apocalymon shouted, as dark tendrils emerged from the rift and grabbed them both. "But I was aware of the power Omnimon holds, and I came prepared. These new DigiDestined, these Digi-Guardians, are formidable, and have numbers...but I wonder how they will deal with you two!"

"We won't ever work for you!" Agumon yelled.

"Yeah! We will never do that!" Gabumon shouted.

"Oh, but you see, I know something you don't...and when you learn the truth, well, you will already be under my control forever!" Apocalymon shouted, as his dark tendrils dug into Agumon's and Gabumon's heads. "Also, I perfected the effect of the Dark Spiral, and channeled it into the dark spores I am implanting in you now! Omnimon will not be the DigiDestined's tool any longer, it will be mine!"

Agumon was in great pain, but he also saw what Apocalymon meant. To control them, he set up a link between the Dark Spores and his own mind. Agumon saw into Apocalymon's mind, what he had done, why and how he had done it. The other Digimon...and more importantly, as soon as they saw what GeneOlypimon had done to Veemon, they should have realized this as well. He had to warn the others, tell them the truth, but it was too late. He was already under Apocalymon's control.

He couldn't warn and tell them about what Apocalymon had done...

* * *

"We will be arriving in New York shortly" Jack told the group. "Others will be joining us in this fight. The rest of the DigiDestined in America are all on the way, but we have reports that Devi-3s Army is already invading New York, and the DigiDestined already there will be with us. One of them, some guy named Willis, is leading the defense already. Ty, you and your team need to secure that laptop, and prevent them from recovering Diaboramon. Trust me, this is no side task, because every hostile Digimon in New York will be after that, and therefore, after you".

"So, we gotta make sure Diaboramon gets out of the city and keep it away from the Devi-3s hands. But with all the Digi-Guardians here, shouldn't this be easy?"

"We thought so, but we have lost contact with Agumon and Gabumon, who should already be there as Omnimon. The fact that Omnimon has been delayed is not a good sign" Jack replied.

"And what about Imperialdramon?" Ty asked.

An older voice got on the line. "This is Ken here. Me and Davis lost track of Veemon and Wormmon an hour ago. In fact, anyone headed through the Digital World seems to suddenly drop off of all communications or detections. Why do you think we are flying there?"

"I don't like it" John mentioned. "Omnimon and Imperialdramon are powerful enough that they should be there already. Something is wrong".

"You are being a little paranoid" Daisy told him.

"No, I just have a feeling..." John told her. Suddenly, the plane shook.

"Who is flying this thing anyways?" Ty asked. "Also, what was that?"

That was when Izzy showed up on Jack's laptop. "Guys, we have an issue. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and Omnimon just showed up...but something has taken control of them. Its feeding them power too, because Imperialdramon is emiting power as if he was a Super Ultimate Level Digimon, and Omnimon seems to have gone from Super Ultimate to Master Level. And the numbers are still growing! According to the analyzer, their combined power is already over nine thousand!"

"Boo!" they all shouted. "Bad reference!"

"It wasn't a reference, I was being serious" Izzy told them.

"Please tell me they..."

Izzy shook his head. "No. Not yet. But I think we will be dealing with a God Level Digimon soon".

"He is forcing us to fight Imperialdramon and Omnimon. That way, we cant spread out throughout the city".

The plane then started to land, so everyone held on tight. Once it had finished, they all went outside, and saw pure chaos. And Omnimon was the closest, a dark aura around him. "Izzy, please tell me they stopped growing".

"No, Omnimon just went to Demigod level Digimon, and Imperdramon Fighter mode to Master. You have no choice, you have to use Guardianmon!"

Eric nodded. "Well, we have eight crests. That is the minimum required, right Jack? Though, we needed Ten and Nine Crests to read God Level, we can still make it to Demigod at eight right?"

"Yeah, because Ty needs to lead the others and get the laptop" Jack mentioned. "That said, we can still achieve enough power to reach Guardianmon at God Level. John, you ready?"

"You sure?" John asked.

"Wait, John has a Crest?" Lilian asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I had it from before you rescued me, and after they found me and took control of me" John told them, showing them the Crest of Darkness. "It changed since then, as if it purified...but, I have been hesitant to use it..."

"You will be facing two on one. You will need it" Izzy told them. "That said, you won't be alone. Other DigiDestined will be there to assist".

"Alright then, enough talking!" Jack yelled. "Lets do this! Ultimate Biofuse Digivolution!"

====EVERYONE Ultimate Biofuse Digivolve to...Guardianmon!====

Guardianmon launched itself into battle against Omnimon, when Imperialdramon Fighter Mode suddenly appeared beside it and charged into Guardianmon, scoring a direct hit. Ty, David, Noah, Luke, Sarah, and their Digimon all ran into the city and towards where Izzy stored the laptop, which was something they would have to question later because apparently it was hidden in a private room in the Empire State Building.

Meanwhile, Guardianmon faced off against Imperdramon Fighter Mode and Omnimon, who were growing in power. Guardianmon drew its sword, and launched itself against them, but their combined power clashed evenly against Guardianmon. Guardianmon let loose a Crest Barrage, but the two not only took it, but flanked Guardianmon, firing from each side. Guardianmon blocked Omnimon's attack, but Imperdramon Fighter Mode scored a direct hit. It was powerful enough to stagged Guardianmon, which gave Omnimon a chance for a direct hit. One it took immediately.

The attack almost went through, when something completely unexpected happened. The attack was deflected by Gallantmon Crimson Mode! "I hear you need some help!"

"How are you powerful enough to block the attack?" they all asked in Guardianmon's unified voice.

"MegaGargomon, Justimon, Beezlemon, and Sakuyamon all channeled their power into us, giving us enough strength to help fight these two, though for how long we cant be sure!" Gallantmon told them. "We were only able to handle it thanks to Crimson Mode!"

"Alright then!" Guardianmon replied. "Then lets make every second count! Guardian Barrage!"

"Crimson Lightning!"

"Transcendent Sword!"

"Imperial Blaster!"

The attacks collided, and did massive damage to both Omnimon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode however quickly got a counter attack off, and hit Gallantmon Crimson Mode with everything he had, while Omnimon used this as a distraction to get a hit off on him. Guardianmon used their pre-occupation however to land a direct hit on both of them. Imperdramon Fighter Mode dodged, but Omnimon took it. Still, the Digimon had more then enough stamina to spare.

Omnimon and Impedramon charged again, as the giant flying warship that had dropped off a black spire from before suddenly appeared in the sky over New York. "Great, now we have that to deal with!"

"Guardianmon! I am starting to be unable to hold on much longer! We need to take care of Omnimon soon, he is the most powerful and about to reach God Level!"

"Agreed!" Guardianmon shouted. They both charged, but Imperialdramon Fighter mode got in the way and blocked Guardianmon. Gallantmon Crimson Mode got through however, but Omnimon raised his sword to stab him. As a result, they both stabbed each other, before stumbling away.

"Omnimon...energy transfer" it managed to say, before sending all of its energy through its sword to Imperialdramon.

"Imperialdramon Mode Change to...Paladin mode!"

Guardianmon got into a defensive position. "That power level...he jumped all the way to Champion God Level!"

"Then here!" Gallantmon Crimson Mode with its last bit of Stamina. It tossed Guardianmon some energy, taking the form of Gallantmon's shield. It quickly augmented itself upon Guardianmon's own shield.

"Guardianmon Guardian Mode Mode Change to...Guardianmon Exalted Power Mode!"

Guardianmon XP was a lot shinier, and was more white then metallic grey. Additionally, Guardianmon XP has a really epic red cloak, and the symbol from Gallantmon's shield on its shield. Its sword is also far more white and shiny, and contains more power.

This fight had only just gotten started.

* * *

Ty and the others finally made it to the building, when the Devi-3 showed up to block their path. Additionally, a bunch of those agents showed up. "Stand aside, Digi-Guardians, or be destroyed".

"Great, a bunch of hybrids" Ty mentioned. "I don't think we have..."

Suddenly, they heard a large crash.

* * *

HerculesKabuterimon suddenly flew in out of nowhere, smashing into Imperialdramon Paladin Mode in a surprise direct blow that knocked it off its feet and let Guardianmon XP get a direct hit. It then flew away, and towards the Empire State Building. Guardianmon just blinked. "Was that...Izzy?"

* * *

HerculesKabuterimon then smashed into the Devi-3, and knocked all of the agents down. Izzy jumped off of him. "Oh no no no, no way! I was forced to take a back seat to Diaboramon's fight! Twice! I was forced to take a back seat in the fight against VenomMyotismon! No one ever lets me ever Warp Digivolve Tentomon! I had to take a back seat to the fight against Malomyotismon! I never even got to fight the Digimon Emporer! No offence Ken. Tai and Matt were freaking attention sucking black holes who were the only ones allowed to Digivolve to Mega for some reason! I was a more important and more vital (character) DigiDestined then Matt for sure, and yet for some reason I kept being forced into the back? Not this time! HerculesKabuterimon! Fight them all off so the others can get the laptop I hid and get it out of here!"

"You have got to be kidding me..." one of the Agents said. "Hybrid Digivolution Activate!"

====Agent1 Hybrid Digivolve to...SkullGreymon!====

HerculesKabuterimon immediately kicked its butt and made it go flying. "You guys, get in now and find that laptop!"

"Thanks Izzy!" Ty yelled, before the five of them entered. They started to head towards the way up, when suddenly, a Devimon and a few Tankmon fell down the stairs. Ty was really shocked to see Danny and Monodramon of all people.

"Battle of New York kinda ruined our plans somewhat. Come on, we can talk on the way. We have to hurry" he told them.

"Gang, Danny and Monodramon. Danny and Monodramon, other Digi-Guardians. Now, lets hurry, they probably have Digimon flying into the upper levels! We could not even fly up there with the air force they acquired!"

They both nodded. "Follow us!"

 _Woah! Izzy and Tentomon went badass, Guardianmon mode changed, and Apocalymon apparently did something Agumon has to tell people about? Also, Gallantmon and Guardianmon vs Omnimon and Imperialdramon? This is the ultimate tag team! What is in store for the next part of the Battle of New York? ANd is Danny finally joining the group? I guess the only way to find out is to keep watching/reading Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	18. Chapter 18: The Invasion of New York! P2

(sorry for all the delays, RL stuff keeping me busy, also branching out a little. Feel free to curse my inspiration, I always do)

"What are you doing here?" Ty asked as they ran up the stairs. "I thought you were being all secretive?"

"I was, but that plan went out the window the moment they invaded New York! And with that damn battle ship overhead..." Danny went on. "Well, they forced my hand".

Monodramon looked at the others. "We should move faster".

As they got up another flight of stairs, HerculesKabuterimon and Izzy smashed Darkdramon through a wall, before pulling him back out and throwing him into the street. "Damn, Izzy still has skills".

"Its Izzy, he was one of the best DigiDestined" Sarah added, before the gang continued moving.

"So now will you tell us where you have been and what this is all about?"

Danny shrugged off Ty's question. "Its personal okay?"

"What do you mean personal? Just tell us, why all the secrecy?"

Danny turned around, and shoved Ty, a little annoyed. "Listen! Not everyone always gets out okay, alright! I prefer to work alone!"

"What does that mean?"

Danny then gave Ty this stare, this really strange stare. It was as if he was angry, and calm, and furious, and upset, and a whole lot of other adjectives mixed in there. Actually, you know what, I will say it. A whole whole whole whole lot of other adjectives. Okay, I dont think I am describing this with enough adjectives. But you get the idea. Danny is giving a really scary looking stare.

"It means, people tend to get hurt! This is not simple things I am doing, its dangerous, and I refuse to watch anyone else get hurt so long as I can help it! My mother was injured in a Digimon attack, and my father was killed! So excuse me if I am tired of watching people get hurt!"

Ty was not sure how to reply to that. After a bit of silence, the group continued forward.

* * *

Guardianmon XP held his own against the attacks, but they were becoming more and more relentless. "Where do they keep getting this power from?"

"Apocalymon must be getting it from somewhere!"

"Apocalymon has influence and servants in over a dozen Digital Worlds! He could be siphoning power from any one of them! Or all of them!"

"Why has he not done this before?"

"Likely, this is taxing him, and he probably needed a highly powerful Digimon already to do this on. Imperialdramon and Omnimon certainly would be powerful enough!"

"So what do we do? We can't give up! We still can win this!"

Guardianmon XP charged at Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, trying to go for a direct hit but getting blocked again and again. "Every time we switch stratagies, he adapts! How is he doing this so quickly!"

"Apocalymon messed with time before! Is it possible he is watching our future actions?"

"Maybe, but I doubt it".

"Good, because time travel can complicate things a lot".

"Anyone else notice that we are starting to lose our grip on Gallantmon's shield?"

"We are exerting ourselves a lot, just like they are! Neither one of us can hold this up forever, and the invading Digimon still have that warship in the sky! We will need Guardianmon to take it out, but we need to be Imperialdramon first!"

The two blades clashed again. "He deflects or dodges every attack we make!"

"This is really getting annoying!" Jack yelled, as Guardianmon XP launched an all out assault on the enemy. "Exalted Nova Destroyer!" "Sword of the Destined!" "Golden Slash!"

"Positron Laser!" "Omega Blade!"

The attacked clashed, causing all the attacks to cancel each other. This caused a massive explosion, and they heard a lot of screaming. "Oh, damnit. Guys, this is New York! There are civilians everywhere, we gotta remember that! We cant let them harm anyone!"

"Well, you have any non-stupid ideas?"

"No, but I have a stupid idea" Jack mentioned. "Dimensional Gate! Open!"

Suddenly, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode was sent through the Dimensional gate, and to Transfer Station. Jack figured it was the only secure place to put him for the time being. Guardianmon XP turned towards the battle ship hovering in the sky. "Okay, now we deal with that thing, before it hurts any more innocent lives either".

* * *

As the group made it to the top, they found Piedmon there waiting for them. "Hello everyone! Ready to play a game I like to call 'Destroy the DigiDestined!'?"

Before Piedmon could make his move though, HerculesKabuterimon flew up to the window, and hit Piedmon with an attack powerful enough to send him flying out the window on the other side of the building. "I figured you might need help with any mega you came across. We will keep him off your backs, just get my laptop!"

As they flew off, Ty nodded. "Izzy is totally one of the coolest original DigiDestined".

Suddenly, the Devi-3 appeared. "Just too bad we decided to stay back in case something like that happened. Now, ready to be destroyed?"

"In your dreams! Lets do this guys!"

====Calumon Express Digivolve to...Musimon!====

====Veemon Express Digivolve to...AirVeedramon!====

====Palmon Express Digivolve to...Lilymon!====

====Wormon Express Digivolve to...JewelStingmon!====

====Monodramon Express Digivolve to...Cyberdramon!====

====Patamon Express Digivolve to...MagnaAngemon!====

"You think that is enough to stop us!" they shouted, as dark energies swirled around them. Their power levels started to increase further. "We will succeed! You cannot stop us!"

"Nice try, but you should know your words are meaningless" Ty told them. "Right now, Guardianmon will be taking out your main forces, and we are here to prevent you from retrieving the actual laptop. Therefore, your out of luck, and out of time".

"Nonesense! You might have us outnumbered, but we have you out gunned!"

"I dont think so!" Ty yelled, taking out his Digivice. "Digis...".

Before he could finish, black bubbles plopped themselves around everyone, except for Danny who dodged it, materializing his own Digi-Weapon, a dual sided sword of some kind and popping it. The bubbles seemed to have some sort of silencing effect, as well as some sort of Digi-Jammer.

"You really think this will stop us?"

"I think its time I got some damn revenge" Danny mentioned, with anger in his eyes. "Lets do this guys!"

* * *

Guardianmon did as much damage as it could, when a digiport opened behind him and in a blink of an eye, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode was back and landed a direct blow, causing Guardianmon to nearly impact into Time Square. Nearly. "Great, he is back, and we need to get rid of that battleship without any wreckage hitting the city! Got any more ideas?"

"Yeah, but we need to get rid of Imperialdramon permentantly this time. At least we took out the weapon systems on the battle ship".

"Alright Digi-Guardians, lets show these guys this is not our last battle!"

 _Sorry for it being such a short chapter, I would have added the next part in on this but between my new projects, RL stuff, and other things bogging me down, its been a bit difficult to work on things. As a result, dedicated work on particular stories might be comenced soon. Anyways, thats why I have not been updating as much recently._


	19. Chapter 19: The Invasion of New York! P3

Guardianmon XP did its best to prevent any more damage to the city, but Imperialdramon PM was not making it easy. Guardianmon XP had to make sure every ranged blow hit the shield, while avoiding all melee attacks.

"We have to get through to them!" Jack shouted from inside. "Maybe if we focus the power of our Digivices into our sword, and strike him with it, it will free them!"

"Why not. We cant keep this up much longer. All or nothing!"

"Lets do this!"

Guardianmon XP focused the powers of the Digivices into the sword, and charged at Imperialdramon PM with full power. Imperialdramon PM charged right back, and the two powers clashed.

Suddenly, everyone found themselves floating in a dark void. Terry looked especially concerned. "Who turned out the lights?"

Suddenly, Agumon, Wormmon, Veemon, and Gabumon appeared in front of us. "Guys, we are all in big trouble!"

"We know, they took control of you and sent you after us!"

"No, thats not it!" Agumon shouted.

"And technically, they didn't" Gabumon added.

Jack grew curious. "What do you mean?"

"We are not the real us!" Veemon told them.

"Yeah! Remember a year and a half ago, when for some reason all the Digi-Bonds between us and our original partners got disrupted when GeneOlypimon took control of us? Well, it was all a diversion! THe bonds were never broken, someone created artificial duplicates of the original Digimon of the Original DigiDestined! They have all the memories, but they are not the same Digimon, which is why some of them got re-assigned!"

Gatomon blinked. "Wait, so I am a fake?"

"We all are. Its Apocalymon! He did this so no one would think we were gone, so he could experiment on the originals at will! He wants the power of the Crests, and he figured that the best way was to kidnap all the original Digimon of the Original DigiDestined! And apparently, he even got his hands on a set of Crests as well!"

"So he has everything?" Jack asked, concerned.

"No. That is the good news! Palmon was never under the spell. She is still hidden, along with the Crest of Sincerity from the set of Crests Apocalymon collected in secret! Without those two pieces, whatever Apocalymon is planning wont work!"

"And stop holding back!" Wormmon told them. "Finish us off, it wont hurt us. Our minds will just return to our original bodies. So finish this thing off, and save everyone else!"

"Wait, then why do they want Diaboramon?"

"Diaboramon can use the whole internet to help search for clues on the location of Palmon! You cant let them get him!"

Suddenly, the mind connection ended, and Guardianmon XP was clashing swords with Imperialdramon PM again. "Alright guys, you heard them! Hold nothing back! Blade of the Guardian!"

The attack used the remaining power Guardianmon XP had, doing an overwhelming amount of damage at close range to Imperialdramon PM, finishing him off for good. At the same time, Guardianmon XP de-digivolved back into all of the Digi-Guardians and their rookie forms. Jack looked back towards the Empire State Building. "Its all up to them now".

* * *

As they continued to fire bubbles at him, Danny continued to pop them before they even got close. His dual sided sword proving to be extremely effective. Still, the Devi-3 were going to be a challenge for Danny and Cyberdramon on their own. And it seemed like any bubble that already had a prisoner was much tougher. However, that was when he realized one of them had moved behind him with wicked speed. "Gotcha".

"Terrier-Lop Dual Twister!" echoed throughout the halls as a brown/purple/green/white twister smashed right into Arnold/Myotismon and knocked him towards the windows. A human emerged, with a Terriermon and a Lopmon beside him.

"You really think you would go after Diaboramon and I wouldn't get involved in the main fight? The name is Willis, by the way" Willis told them. "Terriermon, Lopmon, ready?"

"Lets do this!" They both shouted.

====Terriermon Digivolves to...Gargomon!====

====Lopmon Digivolves to...Turuiemon!====

"You think two champions and one Ultimate will be enough to defeat us?!" Goliath/NeoDevimon shouted.

Willis just smiled. "Tell me, the modify cards. Who do you think came up with the idea?"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Goliath said, with various unspoken curses clearly coming from him as he immediately charged them. Willis took out two modify cards and immediately scanned them using his own scanner.

====Digi-Modify! WarGreymon's Strength and MetalGarurumon's firepower activate!====

It was only one clash, but that one clash was all that was needed. Goliath immediately went down, while Gargomon and Turuiemon both de-digivolved. Arnold went over to help Goliath up, when Danny noticed something. "Where is LadyDevimon?!"

"You lose!" she shouted, holding the laptop. Suddenly, a Digiport opened behind her. "I think its time for a full retreat! We have what we came for!"

The Devi-3 immediately left through the Dark-Digiport, closing it immediately so they could not be followed. Ty and the others were now free. But it was too late...they had the laptop.

"Actually, we didn't lose" Willis said. The others looked towards him, and he was holding the hard drive of a laptop. "Pretty sure a laptop with no data won't help them at all".

* * *

"Blasted humans!" Goliath yelled.

Arnold was not any happier. "We should have seen that coming".

The Devi-3 were in some deep trouble now. They had used a lot of resources to try and get that laptop. They would need to regroup, and try again.

"And worse then that, they know about what we did. About the crests and the original DigiDestined Digimon" a dark voice spoke out to them. "This must be corrected".

"How do you plan to fix that? Thanks to Guardianmon, they can withhold a full on assault".

"Simple, we separate them. And then we strike" the voice spoke to them. "We will seal the connection between the Digital World...and the human one. Once that happens, we begin separating parts of the human world...and keeping them separate as well".

Suddenly, a large, red ogre like Digimon walked in. "Decimon will do as you say, oh great one".

"Good".

 _Uh oh. Who is this Decimon? And are the Digi-Guardians in big trouble? What will happen next? I guess to find out you will jsut have to keep watching/reading Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	20. Chapter 20: The Radiant Vacation!

(Warning. Pure essence of laughter may have been injected. Please ensure you regulate breathing inbetween bursts of laughter)

 _Skycastle, Digital World, A few months ago...  
_

Explosions went off everywhere. They had known he was powerful, but they thought they could control their new Hybrid. They were wrong. They were all so wrong. Arnold saw that, and so did the others. Goliath was currently trying to manage the situation, while Lilith was stopping the castle from crashing into the Digital World below.

Arnold turned the corner, only to come face to face with the new Hybrid. It was a boy holding a Digiegg, using a hood to hide his face. None of them knew what the new hybrid looked like, and Arnold was only assuming it was a boy since it had stolen boy clothes upon completion. It just looked at him, and it stopped its path of destruction for a moment. "You really think I am going to let you create any more hybrid? You have been using the raw code of this Digi-Egg, but no more. You will pay for what you did".

"Well then maybe you should join..." Arnold started, but it then threw him into a wall. "We can give you back what you want. Just join us".

"No" Diaboramon told them. "I don't trust you, and I don't trust him".

"What, you think me a threat?" a voice spoke out, commanding enough power to give the stranger pause. Standing in front of them was an armored knight suit that looked strange. And Arnold knew why to. It was Apocalymon's new form. "Because you would be right. And if you think that D-Link in your hands will change anything, you are wrong".

Suddenly, a Digiport opened up on the console behind him, and a blinding light blinded them all. As he ran into the Digiport, he mentioned one thing. "Not alone. But with the Digi-Guardians, maybe".

* * *

 _Present time...  
_

"We wasted a whole assault for that?" Arnold questioned.

"No, at the very least this attack will keep them on the defensive for a time. We shall find the final piece we need. In the mean time..." Apocalymon told him, bringing up some images on the monitor. "We must prepare now. We still do not have the strength to take on the Digi-Guardians directly. Not with so much support. Besides, we have a trip to make".

Arnold bowed. "Where to, master?"

"In all my efforts, I have observed and affected many alternate dimensions. My hybrid project got decades of research within a few years because of this. But, there have been...anomalies. And now, a new power may threaten us. I suspect this power was created by the Digital Core to fight me. Not only are they turning my own research against me, but now they have harnessed a new power to defeat me. This power was always in existence, but it has been empowered, and we cannot have it threatening us" Apocalymon told him. "It is known as the Golden Radiance. It exists here too, and if the Digital Core weaponizes it like they did in that dimension, then it will threaten us all".

"What of this new mysterious Digi-Guardian we know nothing about?" Arnold asked. Apocalymon smiled, though Arnold did not know why. He was an unknown factor none of the Devi-3 knew anything about. This would usually make him angry, not happy, but Arnold was not about to change his mood. Besides, he did not want to draw too much attention. Immediately after the Battle of New York, Lord Apocalymon had asked them all if they recognized this new Digi-Guardian who showed so much skill. He did not lie, he truly did not know who he was, but something about him seemed familiar to Arnold. For a moment, Arnold though he could be the hybrid who escaped, except that is impossible. While the D-Link might be the same, none of Apocalymon's Hybrids could use Digi-Weapons and Digi-Armor, nor bond with a Digimon partner. After all, they are Digimon in origin, fused with human DNA and Sourcecode. But still, something about him...

"If you see him, eliminate him on sight" Apocalymon told him, Arnold nodding in response. "Now, we believe a Golden Radiance is located in Crystal Cove, in the Shining Temple. Find it, and destroy it".

"Yes, master" Arnold replied, before heading out to complete his mission.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Noah asked Ty as they got ready.

"Yes. Trust me, considering what we just went through, we need a day off. There is always going to be a threat to the Digital and human worlds. We can't just keep working non-stop, we need to take time off" Ty told him as he and Luke packed up some stuff. "So, you, me, and Luke are going on a small vacation in the Digital World. I know this one resort in Crystal Cove that is brilliant".

Bones jumped up onto Luke's shoulder. The energetic Veemon was filled with excitement. "Woo hoo! Party!"

"We are going to have a bunch of fun!" Cal exclaimed. "Too bad David and Sarah couldn't join us though".

The boys finished packing everything up, and headed towards the computer. Ty opened the Digiport, and they all went through into the Digital World. It did not take long before they landed in Crystal Cove, which is considered to be one of the most scenic spots in the digital world. Cal and Angel flew around to get a better view, while Ty went to check them in.

The resort was a paradise. Crystal spikes dotted the landscape, shining in the sun with a beautiful aura. The resort had everything from deluxe massages to soft, warm beds. The towels and robes were so comfortable and soft you do not want to wear anything else. Their hot springs were considered to be one of the best ways to relieve stress. And just nearby, for the adventurous sort, there were nearby ruins to explore. They had a theater room, a game room, and an all you can eat buffet.

After Ty got them checked in, the group decided to investigate their room. Four beds, a shower and a bath, a big HDTV, and robes and towels not only in their exact size, but versions for their Digimon as well. Luke just smiled. "Ty, me and Noah take back all of our objections".

"Agreed" Noah added. "So, what first? I want to try these hot springs myself".

"I second that" Ty mentioned. "Lets enjoy what this resort is famous for first".

It did not take them long to get their stuff put away, and head towards their hotsprings. The group was only a tad bit embarrassed at first, but once they got into the water it was well worth it. Luke did ask why hotsprings ask people to be naked, causing Ty to explain the Digital World mirrors the human world and what is on the internet. The cities often resemble big cities, usually those in Japan or America. In fact, the Digital World has three to four different cities that are near perfect imitations of New York City, being one of if not the most famous city in the world right now. All hot springs and other bathing accomodations in the Digital World nearly always mirror those in Japan, while the food nearly always mirrors America preferences, hence there being a species of Digimon specifically centered around burgers.

"I am just glad it feels really good" Noah mentioned. "It feels good to unwind. After the Battle of New York, it seems like we have just been overwhelmed with stress".

Angel smiled with bliss. "Agreed".

"Told you" Ty replied, smiling.

Two more people came in, and Ty was fairly shocked to see who it was. It was Danny and his Monodramon. They stared at each other a little, before Danny disccarded his towel and entered the hotsprings with Monodramon. Eventually, Danny spoke up. "Are you following me?"

"No. We came here for vacation. Are you following us? What are you doing here? You kinda just left without a word in New York".

"I had to go meet a friend about a lead" Danny told him. "Surprised I didn't hear about your arrival sooner. You usually make more noise. And I am here because you are not the only one who needed to rest up after New York".

Cal flew inbetween both of them. "Well since we just established we are both here to relax, can we just do that and relax and be friends? Friends are nice and help each other like we have, and we shouldn't fight with our friends!"

Danny crossed his arms. "All of my friends are gone".

"That is now what you said a minute ago" Cal pointed out, causing Danny to blush a little. He looked away a little.

"It was a figure of speech" Danny muttered, until Luke just came over and splashed him with enough water to get him all wet. "Hey!"

"It seemed like you needed to cool down" Luke said with a smile, causing Danny to get revenge by dunking Luke's head into the water.

Monodramon laughed a little, causing Danny to smile for a quick second, before he blushed a little more and release Luke. Ty noticed Danny looked a bit sad now. "You should just keep your distance. Bad things tend to happen to people around me".

And now, Ty had a new mission for himself. "Well, last time I checked we are all on vacation, and bad things happen to us anyways, so I don't see how that affects anything!"

"Now you are just being stupid. Wont it just compound then?"

"Only if your superstitous!" Ty told him, wrapping his arm around him and smiling. "Mark my words, by the end of this, you wont be able to deny we are friends!"

"And this is the reason no one doubts Ty has the crest of friendship" Noah mentioned.

Angel floated on by Monodramon, Ty, and Danny. "Just do yourself a favor and don't fight it. You won't win".

Someone rang the bell letting everyone know that lunch was being served. Then, in partial disbelief to everyone, Ty somehow dragged both Danny and Monodramon out of the water and towards the door.

* * *

While sitting in the dining hall, Danny could not notice Noah and Luke were being a bit squirly. Ty was getting their food, since apparently they had every type of food here, so Danny decided to ask. "What is wrong with you two?"

"Well, other then being embarressed, waiting for security to kick us out! Ty barely let us grab our towels before dragging us here, and we really don't want to be kicked out. Oh, and because you know, we are only wearing towels!".

"You really complaining about the towels?" Danny asked.

Noah caved. "Oh god no, if it was up to me I would wear this towel or those robes we have forever and not care about embaressment from that, but I really don't want to be kicked out. These things are just...they are wonderful! But I really don't want to get kicked out of what is apparently the best resort in the Digital World".

Danny couldn't help but smile at their ignorance. "Guys, this is the Digital World. Full of Digimon. Most of which don't wear clothes. There are no dress codes in the Digital World, so you could be naked and they would not mind. After all, most Digimon are naked after all".

"Thats right!" Angel mentioned. "Join the club! Let loose! This is a vacation after all! And a Digital world vacation at that!"

Luke smiled a little. "Well then, I guess I am happy my sister couldn't come".

"Granted we are missing David and Books, but still! Boys vacation only!" Bones mentioned as Ty brought back food for everyone, as well as a milkshake for each one. Danny blushed a little as he thanked Ty for the milkshake. It was his favorite, chocolate. He started to relax for a moment, but he went back on guard almost instantly.

"So, does Monodramon have a nickname?" Ty asked.

Danny was still on guard, but...well, he realized he could trust them. At least iwth a little bit of details. "Drax".

"Yep" Monodramon mentioned. "Its especially important when you are around other Monodramon. Otherwise, it gets confusing".

Danny had never seen Drax so social before. It made him smile a little more as he sipped his milkshake. He had forgotten what it was like to have friends. Real friends, not just work friends. His instincts told him he should distance himself from them, so that they were not as risk and he could operate more secretively, but he didn't. This felt really good. Almost as good as the hotsprings, and that was high praise indeed considering they were the best.

Plus, the towels actually helped. Its like they took them from heaven's clouds themselves. He looked over towards Monodramon, but he had stood up already and was starting to move over. Then, in one sweep, Monodramon stole all their towels and ran off! Danny blushed a little, but found it so hilarious he burst into laughter instead. Once they finally finished eating, they went to get their stuff back and head towards their room. Danny had his own room, but he didn't feel like leaving right now.

* * *

Nothing. Not a single damn thing. THat is what Arnold found. Which meant either this Golden Radiance was really well hidden, or it was already taken by someone else. Either way, he was tired, so he decided to rest up and gather information at the nearby resort. The fact it is considered to be the best resort ever is just an added bonus. Arnold shifted into his secondary human form, a young human adult, to make sure he would not be recognized, and entered the resort.

The night went by rather well. Not only are their towels, hotsprings, and robes heavenly, but their beds make you experience the best sleep in the whole Digital world, and the human one too. He believed that for a fact. Either way, it might have been the best sleep he had gotten in months. He decided that while he was here, he might as well also enjoy the hot springs as well.

As he entered the hotsprings though, he almost instantly reacted by shifting into his combat form when he saw those two Digi-Guardians, Ty and that other boy, already in with their Digimon already in mid conversation. "So wait? Seriously? Every time?" "Yeah, every time". "I am not sure what is concerning, Luke actually has that nightmare, or that apparently that is his only fear". "Both I would say".

Arnold managed to hold his shift, and found it thankful neither of them saw him yet because he needed an explenation. He could not convince them he was a DigiDestined without his Digimon, and normal human adults are incredibly rare in the Digital World...and most were working for them which the Digi-Guardians knew. And while they could not recognize him, they had to be here for a reason. After the battle of New York, he was surprised they were not still recovering. _Unless...unless they are here on vacation. Yes, that would make sense. This is the greatest resort in two worlds. And maybe, just maybe then...yes, I can use this in my favor..._

Arnold went over, passing the two boys and entered the hotsprings. The two immediately took notice, Ty finding him somewhat unusual but the other boy clearing showing a greater suspicion. It was strange, but there was something about him that seemed...well, it gave Arnold an unusual feeling just like before. The boy immediately engaged him. "Who are you, what are you doing here? Plus, its kinda creepy you are staring at me like that seeing as how I am naked".

Arnold nearly reacted with both violence and disgust, when he realized it was a test. He blushed and laughed a little instead, taking on the persona he thought up. The persona he nearly had ruined by a boy who is way more cunning then Arnold expected. "Oh, sorry. Its just you are the first DigiDestined I have come across. I am sort of new at this you see, so I was just naturally interested. Not in the way you implied though, its just you are the first DigiDestined I have actually met! Anyways, let us start over. My name is Henry Bell, what are your names?"

"My name is Tyler Roe, but everyone just calls me Ty! And this is my friend, Danny!"

"Exactly what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"An assessment. The Battle of New York has raised a lot of questions, and I have been sent here to observe, evaluate, and then report everything to my superiors. I am sure you understand, we cannot sweep that incident under the rug. And, well, when I heard about this place, lets just say I made sure to make my travel plans go by here quite a few times" Arnold told them. Danny looked at him a little more suspiciously. _Oh crap oh crap oh crap he is not buying it. I cant fight both of them on my own, especially since I don't know how many others are here! Gotta shift the focus._ "Are you two here for the same reason?"

Ty, who was by far the friendlier of the two and the less suspicious, wrapped his arm around Danny and laughed a little. "Yeah! Actually, we didn't even know Danny would be here too. That was just a nice coincidence! After all, us DigiDestined have to stay together!"

Danny was freaking out a little, and pushed him away somewhat unsuccessfully. "Okay okay kind of weird now Ty please we are both, you know..."

"Oh. That never really occured to me Danny, since you know me well enough being such close friends" Ty mentioned. Arnold had to resist a full laughter burst out.

"Well, I hope the rest of the Digi-Guardians are as..." Arnold started, when it hit him. Ty never mentioned being Digi-Guardians, when he had no reason to hide it unless...unless he knew. All of these thoughts and realizations hit him in a single second. Ty's display had been so hillarious and embarrassing for Danny, it had caught his full attention. So much so that he had not realized their Digimon had surrounded him. Additionally, he now realized he had excessively commented on them being good friends a little too much, like a code, when in New York it seemed like they barely knew each other. Danny had been more obvious on the display, but Ty had been the one who was really suspicious, enough to put on an act.

Unfortunately, it was not quick enough for him to block, deflect, or dodge the two pronged attack by Calumon and Monodramon. This injured him and caused him to get knocked out of the water. Ty and Danny jumped out as well, and they locked eyes. Arnold decided to try and gain the upper hand. "Is that the new Digi-Guardian's dress code?"

* * *

Ty seemed completely unphased by the comment while Danny quickly grabbed his towel and tossed Ty his, who then put it on. Danny just looked at him with a look though. "So you realized something was off too? And seriously, did you have to give me that hug? I don't think your act required that..."

"One, a hug involves being chest to chest. I just put my arm around your neck like a good friend. Two, we are good friends, so I did not see a problem" Ty told him. Danny almost wanted to object, except then he remembered what Ty's main crest was. The Crest of Friendship. Not only was he serious, but to him it did not seem weird at all.

Meanwhile, the man in front of them shifted into Arnold's Digimon form, Myotismon. Except unlike normal Myotismon, he displayed some sort of telekinetic ability and pinned Ty, Danny, Cal, and Drax to the wall behind them. "You know, I was afraid before. But then it occured to me, none of you have your Digivices or modify cards with you. This might not be why I am here, and maybe I won't complete my mission since what I came for is missing, but I think my master will forgive this if I tell him I eliminated two of the most troublesome Digi-Guardians!"

 _Uh oh. Is Ty and Danny in trouble? Could this episode have had any more comedy in it? Will anyone ever be more fitting for the Crest of Friendship then Ty? I guess to find out you will just have to keep on watching/reading Digimon: Digi-Guardians (02)!_


End file.
